Sing for the Moment
by mydirtylittlesecret08
Summary: What happens when four new girls enter the wonders of Hogwarts? A musical that's what! A cousin of Sirius and hre best friend enter the lives of the golden trio and some certain Slytherins. it's my first fanfic, not my first story
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything except Hope, Faith, Isabella and Harmony, and how it happens.. I got the idea from Buffy, and other characters from Harry Potter. And I love Dumbledore and Sirius, so they live, this story takes place in Harry's 7th year

Chapter One:

Let the Music be Heard

It was night time when they entered, they were no Golden trio; partly because there was four of them, and partly because they were all girls. They're entry would have a great impact on the school.. But no one knew, at least, not yet.

"So this is the infamous Hogwarts? It's a lot bigger than I had imaged… way bigger.. Wow girls look." The first to speak had long wavy blonde/brown hair, that went to the small of her back. She was 5' 9" she had green eyes with a hazel ring around the pupil. She was slim, and had nice curves, and tanned skin.

"I'm looking.. Oh how I'm looking." The next was slightly shorter than the first by a few inches. She has curly black hair that went about three inches past her shoulders. She had brown eyes, tanned skin, and was also slim in her stature.

"Yeah, looking… so where are the boys? Isn't.. Potthead…. No Potter, yea, isn't he supposed to go here.. I wanna see that Draco Malfoy boy." The next girl was also 5'9" , she had strawberry hair that went to her shoulders. She wasn't tanned, but wasn't pale either. She had the curves as the first two.

"She asks if Harry _POTTER_ comes here, then talks about Draco Malfoy.. Am I the only one confused?" The last to speak was the shortest of them all. She was also the skinniest, matter of fact it looked like she was in desperate need of food, she had brown/green eyes, and lightly tanned skin, with straightened hair that went to shoulders.

Before anymore comments could be made, Professor Dumbledore appeared "Ah, ladies, I see you are right on time. Dinner will start, now if you'll follow me please." He said lightly, in his Dumbledore fashion.

The first spoke "Of course Professor, but wouldn't you like to know our names?" He nodded.. _did he plan that? _"I'm Isabella, and this" she said motioning to the second speaker "Is Harmony, she" motioning to the third "is Faith, and but not least, this is my friend Hope"

Dumbledore smiled and nodded, then lead him to the Great Hall. Where they stood silently behind him, standing side by side "Students, I have an announcement to make, these young ladies behind me are transfers from our sister school Salem. They are seventh years, and they will be sorted." He stood aside as Snape brought the sorting hat.

He placed it on Isabella's head first. "My, my, my, such a strong willed lass." _I'd like to think of myself as high spirited. _Well, do you have a house you'd like to go in? _Umm.. I'm sure you'll find the house for me, as long as it's not that awful huggle.. Uhh thingy I'm fine. _The sorting hat laughed. Well, you're smart.. But lazy, so that rules out Ravenclaw. Your just not mean enough to be in.. _excuse you. I can be very mean, and rude! I just chose not to be. _ This earned her another laugh. Yes I believe it's perfect. "Gryffindor!"

"Griff a who?… Oh umm… what's a Gryffindor?" Isabella asked.

"It's a house, and you've been chosen for it.. Go to that table over there" Dumbledore said pointing to a table.

"Shouldn't you like.. Say my name?"

He had a slight blush. _wow this man is bad with names. _Isabella thought. "Oh I almost forgot… okay I did, but this lovely young lady's name is Isabella, and the three behind me are Faith, Hope, and Harmony"

They all looked that they'd burst out laughing any second. They soon followed Isabella to the Gryffindor table, that she hadn't sat down in yet. "Oy! Over here!" some redhead called.

They looked at each other then followed. "Hullo, I'm Ron, Weas…"

Faith cut him off "Not to sound rude or anything, but your last name really isn't needed. Besides, we know who you are. The Golden Trio.. And umm side kicks.. You're all widely known."

"Smart-ass" Hope said under her breath.

Harmony looked at Ron, "Hi, I'm Harmony.. And I don't really know anything but you're names.. We don't believe what stupid stories are said about people… well except your adventures of course.." Harmony looked down. _Oh Merlin, I'm blabbing. _

"Here, sit by me." Ron offered a sit between him and his sister. Harmony gladly took it, and started talking about flying.

Hope looked at Harry. "I'm Hope, and the red head is Faith.. And of course Isabella. Umm.. Mind if I sit next to you?" Faith, Isabella and Harmony exchanged glances.

"Sure" he scooted over and they stared talking about Salem.

"Sweetness.. I do believe we're all alone. ABANDONED. OH WOE IS ME" Faith dramatically expressed with her hand to her forehead.

"Queen." Isabella answered, then looked at Hermione. "You're Hermione right? I hear you're a book worm. Now before you get mad, we are too, so can we sit next to you? And talk the language of books?"

Hermione smiled and answered "You're speaking my language Isabella."

"Oh please, call me Ella, Isabella is so long." She said sitting next to her, and Faith took the seat on the other side of her. "Now, I must ask.. Have you read "A Great and Terrible Beauty?" The three of them were soon enthralled in conversation.

Little did everyone else know.. Our little foursome could speak telepathically.. (Ella will be in _this font _this will be faith **this is Harmony _and this is Hope)_** _So.. I think we should have some fun the first day we're here… _that are you thinking you sly dog? _I think we should let them sing their heart out _**ooo now that sounds like fun! It's a good thing we can do anything together, and wandless magic! _what are we waiting for let's do it now!_** the four newcomers closed they're eyes and chanted in their head an ancient spell to honor Apollo, a spell that'd make everyone in the school, sing what they were feeling. Oh how tomorrow would be an interesting day.

Well, that's all for now please submit reviews.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Faith, Hope Harmony and Isabella

Chapter Two:

Let the Music be Heard

The quartet woke at the same time, a habit they started about two years ago. They hadn't gotten out of bed, and they started singing.

_(All four)_

_I had the dream again,_

_The dream when we first met,_

_The dream, the memory,_

_Of that awful time.. _

_The memory I kept back in my mind_

_(Ella and Harmony)_

_I remember they're faces, _

_I remember they're taunts,_

_I remember how they told us,_

_That we weren't good enough,_

_I remember that cold cell,_

_Our not so silent hell,_

_Then they came along, _

_They got us out_

_(Faith and Hope)_

_I remember the nightmare,_

_Like it was just yesterday,_

_I remember what those murders would have to say,_

_I remember screaming,_

_I remember all the cries,_

_But I mostly remember, _

_Is when I saw the light,_

_They came to our side_

_(All)_

_We were trapped,_

_We were prisoners,_

_In that forsaken place,_

_Run by Voldermort,_

_I remember when I met you,_

_It's hard to believe two years have past,_

_But we got out,_

_They got us out,_

_And now no one can stop us now_

_We're to powerful now_

After the song about they're unspoken past, a heavy silence held the room. Harmony was the first to speak "Thank Goddess we have a room to ourselves… so let's get ready for our first day."

"Today's Saturday right?" Asked Ella, she received a nod from the rest of the girls. "I heard Remus and Sirius teach here, lets look for them."

"DUDE! YOU LIKE MY COUSIN!" screamed Hope.

"I'll have you that.. Okay never mind I do. Don't give me that look, he took a de-aging potion because of his imprisonment, so that makes him what? Two years older than us? Ooo yea, I'm a freak now, and besides… I think he likes me too." She said while getting dressed in a green tank-top with some dark blue low-rise pants. "Where are my shoes? HA I FOUND YOU! VICTORY!" she yelled as she picked up her classic converse and put them on.

_"_Yeah, I think so too. I mean it's not like they stare at each other intently every time they're near each other, or like Sirius shows off more around her or anything" she said dressing in a black shirt that had I picture of a band playing and said "scream if you want more" written in purple over the band. And some blue-jeans, with some green vans. "Do I look good?"

"Yes, you look great, I'm sure Ron will love it" Ella and Faith teased, while Harmony blushed.

"You are still gross, I mean MY COUSIN!" Hope screamed dressing in a blue shirt and some low rise light blue jeans, and her converse. "DAM! You're going after that Malfoy boy aren't you Faith?"

Faith was dressed in a Black tank top that was not only very low cut, but was also form fitting, with low rise dark blue jeans, and her batman shoes. "Hehehe, you know me to well."

They set off for the Great Hall, of course no sooner had they got down to the common room Harmony spotted Ron **wish me luck girls. **They all nodded, as to say "good luck".

Harmony set off towards Ron, "Hey Ron!" She smiled.

"Hey," she said half awake, then looked to see who it was "HEY! Good morning, so how did you enjoy your first night here?" He said, taking her arm and leading her out. She glanced back, waved and continued with Ron. _You get 'em Harm! _WORK IT HOTTIE **_OH OH, YOU GO GIRL!_** **You guys! Bye! **She closed them off with her mind _Girls I do believe we're been left. **Yes, and now I see Harry, later girls! **_ Faith and Ella just shook her head as Hope walked over to Harry and dazzled him with her smile. Hoe. _I know, I know… hmm looks like Hermione already left. Come darling, let's find you blonde. _Faith and Ella linked arms and went for the door.

Within about a good minute, they ran into Draco Malfoy, of course, he was singing about how cool he was and how everyone wanted to be like him. They walked in on his power cord and started laugh, LOUDLY. "What are you laughing at." He said turning to face them. "Why, hello, you're you two of the new girls? You're Gryffindors right?" They nodded. "Well, it looks like you should be in Slytherin."

"We would be, if we didn't have a deep, _deep, _ hatred for death eaters" Ella explained. "You're Draco Malfoy right?" Draco nodded. "You look like your father, do you act like him?"

"No, I don't, I used to, until I saw what he'd do to people." He explained, looking sincere.

"I hate your father, for reasons I won't tell you, at least not now. But I don't believe on judging anyone until I know them a bit. So that means I'm giving you a chance." Draco nodded. "I'm Isabella, call me Ella, unless I tell you other wise, and this dashing beauty is one of my best friends Faith." she said presenting Faith. And behind door number one is.. Faith! _Shut up, you're gonna make me laugh. _"So are you gonna serenade us again, or do you want to go eat?"

"Oh I like her." Pansy said, "I'm Pansy, one of Draco's friends, and whatever you hear, I don't like Draco." She said smiling warmly.

Ella smiled back and noticed that Faith was already walking away with Draco. "Well, well, well, looks like they hit it off" Ella said with a smile.

Pansy laughed, and started walking with Ella. "So who are the other two?"

"Oh, they're my other best friends, Hope and Harmony, Harmony has black hair. So, how do you like Professor Black?"

"Black? He's okay, but I'll never admit that to other people, the people in my house are a bit bias." She explained. "And personally I find him dashing."

"You and I both sister!" Ella exclaimed. "But the thing is, he's Hope's cousin, so she's always like 'HE'S MY COUSIN' trust me, I'll never forget, she won't let me." She laughed.

"How do you know Black?" Pansy questioned.

"Oh, he saved me and Harmony from.. Umm.. Yeah… so what are you doing later on? I'd love to hang out with you sometime." Ella said quickly changing the subject.

"Well I cheer on Slytherin when they practice at four, so you can come, or just meet me afterwards." She said as the reached the door.

"I will, just expect me to randomly show up." Ella smiled. "Bye Pansy, it was nice meeting you." She waved bye as she walked over to her friends. "Hullo guys!" She said brightly.

"You two do know that you both walked in with Slytherins right?" Hermione said.

"Oh you mean Draco and Pansy? Yeah, they were nice to us, I know it's hard to believe I've heard about how they treat you." Ella explained, then practically swallowed a muffin. Then inhaled two more. "Well that was nice, so what do you lot plan on doing today?"

"OH MY GOD! YOU INHALED THAT!" Hermione exclaimed. "Where do you put it all?"

"In my stomach I suppose." Ella shrugged. "You'd be surprised on how much Harmony Faith and I eat. I mean if Hope ate as much as we do, she'd be like twice our size." They laughed, and Hope glared. _I love you baby_ "so what are we doing today?"

"Well, I think I should introduce you to two special people, matter of fact if we're all done here lets go." Harry said getting up. All four girls winked and smiled at each other.

They walked, Harmony next to Ron, Hope next to Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Faith and Ella next to each other. Then out of no where, Faith broke into song.

(_Faith) _

_Here we are so what you gonna do  
Do I gotta spell it out for you  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care_

Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let em' say what their gonna say  
But tonight I just don't really care 

_(Ella joined in)_

_Come on baby we aint gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
With you  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever _

_(Faith alone)_

_I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care _  
_(Both)_

_Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said alright   
They can say what they wanna say  
cuz tonight I just don't even care_

Come on baby we aint gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
With you  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever 

_(Ella) _

_Let's pretend your mine_

_(Faith) _

_We can just pretend, we can just pretend yeah yeah_

_(Ella)_

_You got what I like_

_(Faith)_

_You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh come on _

_(Ella)_

_Just one taste and you'll want more _

_(Both)_

_So tell me what your waiting for_

Come on baby we aint gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you   
With you

Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever  
Come on baby we aint gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
With you  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever 

After the performance, the entire group stared at the duo, well everyone except Hope and Harmony. "Oh my God! Is everyone singing? I thought it was just me!" Exclaimed Hermione

"What? You too? Me and Harry sang this morning too! Weird! What'd you sing about Mione? Books?" Hermione playfully slapped Ron's arm.

"I wonder if it's just us.." Ginny wondered out loud.

"We saw Draco Malfoy singing this morning." Faith said motioning to herself and Ella. The group cracked up.

"Ha, oh right, we need to introduce you to two people. Remus?" Harry asked. Through the door

A muffled "Come in" cam from the other side of the door. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny lead the way, and the four stayed back by about a yard. They had the biggest evil smiles on their faces.

"Harry, Rom Hermione, Ginny, come in join the party" Sirius said. Ella mouthed SIRIUS! And had a smile.

The four stepped out, "Sirius, you're starting a party? With out me? I feel unloved." Ella exclaimed faking hurt.

Both Sirius' and Remus' mouths dropped. "Ella!" Sirius exclaimed and ran over to hug her.

"HELLO! COUSIN HERE!" Hope failed her arms about. _Told you! _**Work it girl _shut up!_**

"Yes, but you're family, Ella's special." Ella beamed, then went back to being mad.

"Oh, I'm special? Really? Is that why you totally IGNORED me! OH YEAH I'M SPECIAL!" Ella shouted at him.

"DAMMIT WOMAN I DIDN'T SEE YOU!" Sirius defended!

"OH THAT MAKES IT _SO _MUCH BETTER!" she said getting in his face.

Remus coughed. "Lovers spat" and looked at Harry. "They're like this every time they see each other, not to worry, all will be good in about a minute."

The Golden Trio and Ginny open they're mouth then closed it again. "_I'M SORRY DAMMIT!_" Sirius yelled.

Ella got quiet and looked down. "You're mad at me?" She said looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"What no, I'm not mad at you.. Want chocolate, we have you're favorite kind?" He offered hopefully. Ella smiled let out a high pitched squeal, and jumped into his arms. Sirius quickly, while still carrying Ella, summoned the chocolate.

"So I take it you've met before." Harry stated.

"Oh didn't you know? Sirius and Ella have a "special" bond." Harmony teased. While Remus nodded.

"That's my COUSIN!" Hope screeched at Ella, then pointed at Remus. "And YOU! YOU'RE NO BETTER!"

"Well, in all fairness you're cousins are hot, it's not our fault" Ella defended, Remus smiled and nodded.

"Maybe my cousins just have a things for wolfs." she stated. "That's so WRONG!" said yelled at Ella. Who happened to be in Sirius' lap, and was leaning against him.

"Oh go snog Harry." Ella said waving her hand.

"Ooo so you like my Godson, do you cousin dearest?" He said with an evil smile.

"SO!" Hope said blushing. "Harmony likes Ron!" She shouted.

"Hey!" Harmony glared as she and Ron blushed.

There was a slight silence. "I like Draco!" They all looked at her funny. "What! I felt left out."

Ella started laughing. "Okay everyone sit" She said, waving her hand. Instantly Hope next to Harry, Harmony was on Ron lap, and Ginny, Hermione, and Remus we sitting next to each other on the couch across from the chair Sirius and Ella were on.

"So, when did you girls get here?" Remus asked.

"They got here right before lunch, Dumbledore announced it." Ron answered quickly, while gazing at the girl in his lap. Harmony noticed and blushed.

"So, what are we doing today?" Asked Harry.

"Well, I'm gonna go hang out with Pansy at four, apparently Slytherin is practicing… so…" Ella stated. Can I come?_ O__f course. _

"YOU'RE DOING WHAT!" Sirius shouted.

"Is there a problem with me watching Slytherin?" Ella said narrowing her hazel green eyes at his dark ones.

"Other than that fact that it's _Slytherin? _No, but you're still not going." He stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"_Excuse you! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"_ Ella countered beginning to get angry.

"Oh no here we go again." Sighed Remus. "Take cover, this could get messy."

"You're not going." Sirius stated again

"Like hell I'm not! You can't tell me what to do!" She screeched jump off from his lap, and pointing at him.

"FINE! Go to Slytherin! Cheer on the Death Eaters! Let's all become one now!" Sirius yelled, getting red. "Maybe you like what they do to people."

There was a heavy silence, followed by a loud smack, which came from Ella's hand meeting Sirius' face. "PUTA! Va al infierno, usted burro!" (WHORE! Go to hell you ass!) She spat, and ran out of the room. She viontley slamed the door after her, and blocked her head. She ran into Draco and Pansy in tears...

Still in the room

"¡Cómo atrévasele! Usted derserve para pudrirse en el infierno para lo que usted dijo a ella! ¡USTED NOS SALVO! ¿COMO PUEDA USTED?" (how dare you! you derserve to rot in hell for what you said to her! YOU SAVED US! HOW COULD YOU?) Harmony yelled at him. She was fully off of Ron's lap, and was huffing, and staring at Sirius with a look to kill.

"I didn't mean it! I swear! It... it just came out." He held his head in his hands.

Hope and Faith joined Harmony but said nothing. Ginny and Hermione looked at Sirius for an answer, and Harry and Ron looked utterly confused. In an eerily calm voice Harmony said "I'm going to go find her." And swiftly left. Faith and Hope glared at Sirius and left the room just as quickly.

"What just happened?" Ron asked.

"I messed up."

"What happened?" Pansy asked with a concerned.

"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it. What are you guys doing?" Ella asked quietly

"We were just going for a quick fly, do you want to come?" Draco offered. Ella simply nodded. "Do you have a broom?" She shook her head. "Then you can use my new one, I like my old broom better anyway." She offered a smile to Draco, and he handed over his broom.

As soon as they walked out Draco summoned his broom. "Let's have a race!" Pansy suggested. "First one to circle around the school and land in the fields wins." They all nodded. "Mark, set, GO!" she shouted and in a flash Draco, Pansy and Ella were off.

The first song I made up

The second one it 4ever by the veronicas

Well that's all for now please review I'll TBS


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I only own Faith, Hope, Harmony, and Ella

Chapter Three:

A Day on the Field

Ella was in the lead by about five feet, which left Draco and Pansy in shock. Ella was gaining speed and leaving them behind without, as she replayed what had just happened in her mind over in over again. With angry tears, she opened her mouth.

_There's no reason, there's no compromise  
Change in seasons, living the high life  
I don't know you so don't freak on me  
I can't control you, you're not my destiny_

Straight out of line  
I can't find a reason why I should justify my ways  
Straight out of line  
I don't need a reason, you don't need to lie to me

I'll confess this: you're my tragedy  
I laid you to rest just as fast as you turned on me  
Gone forever, banished the memories  
Displays of pleasure are masked by your misery

Straight out of line  
I can't find a reason why I should justify my ways  
Straight out of line  
I don't need a reason, you don't need to lie to me  
Lie to me

Straight out of line  
I can't find a reason why I should justify my ways  
Straight out of line  
I don't need a reason, you don't need to  
Don't need to lie to me  
Lie to me  
Lie to me  
Lie to me

She landed as she ended the song, she was the first one, Draco and Pansy landed about 30 seconds after her. "So I take it you're mad at someone." Pansy said. "You're a good singer."

"Thanks" Ella replied.

"Where did you learn to fly like that!" Draco exclaimed. "And don't say it was the broom, because I know it wasn't the broom!"

"Uhh… I… don't know, we can all fly that fast, we've always been the fastest... okay I'm the fastest but only my like a tiny bit." Ella shrugged.

"Hey Draco who's you're friend?" shouted a raven haired boy.

"Hey Blaise, this is Ella, she's one of the new girls, and the BEST FLYER I'VE EVER SEEN!" Draco shouted obviously not over how fast she was.

"ELLA!" Faith, Hope, and Harmony yelled. They were followed by the golden trio, and Ginny.

"Hey, Draco." Faith said, without panting "How are you? Have you serenaded Ella yet?" She joked.

"No, I was waiting for you" He smiled at her. "But Ella sang for us. It seems she's mad at someone. Is it you Potter? You would be the type stupid enough to piss off someone as cool as Ella." He sneered.

"No, it was Harry, Draco, it was someone else." Hope said.

"You're Hope right?" Pansy asked. Hope nodded. "Okay."

Ella noticed the whole time Blaise was looking at Hermione, and she was looking anywhere but him. _What the hell?_ Before she could ask anyone about it. Blaise broke into song.

_You never listen to me,  
You cannot look me in the eyes.  
I have struggled to see  
Why it's so easy to push me aside..._

I no longer believe,  
That you were ever on my side.  
How could you know what I need,  
When I'm the last thing on your mind... 

Too out of touch, out of touch to touch you  
Too out of touch, out of touch to touch you  
Too out of touch, out of touch to touch you  
Too out of touch, out of touch to touch you 

chorus  
So disconnected, going through the motions again   
So disconnected, everything goes over your head  
So disconnected, you got me hangin by a thread  
So disconnected, when will this cycle end?

You don't really know me,  
I don't think you ever even tried  
We're on the same routine  
Where you say you never have the time

What do you want me to be?  
Do you want me in your life?  
I feel so incomplete  
You left me to fall behind

Too out of touch, out of touch to touch you  
Too out of touch, out of touch to touch you  
Too out of touch, out of touch to touch you  
Too out of touch, out of touch to touch you 

chorus  
So disconnected, going through the motions again   
So disconnected, everything goes over your head  
So disconnected, you got me hangin by a thread  
So disconnected, when will this cycle end?

Its too hard to just move on  
Its easier said then done  
Its too hard to just move on  
Its easier said then done

Too out of touch, out of touch to touch you   
Too out of touch, out of touch to touch you  
Too out of touch, out of touch to touch you  
Too out of touch, out of touch to touch you

chorus  
So disconnected, going through the motions again  
So disconnected, everything goes over your head  
So disconnected, you got me hangin by a thread  
So disconnected, when will this cycle end?

So disconnected, going through the motions again  
So disconnected  
When will this cycle end

So disconnected  
So disconnected  
When will this cycle end?

"Did you just sing?" Draco asked his friend.

"Ummm…. No?" He said looking embarrassed.

"What the bloody hell was that about." Ron asked, looking confused and angry. **So cute!** The rest of the quartet just rolled their eyes.

Ella, not missing a beat replied. "It was a song Ron, you know, people randomly singing.. it happens." She snuck a glance at Hermione, and noticed that she and Blaise were looking into each others eyes. _What's going on? _Yeah, you noticed too. What's with those two? **We'll have to ask Hermione tonight, **they all gave a slight nod of agreement.

Hope was the next victim of song. She looked directly at Harry, then around at everyone. Her eyes locked with Ella's,

_Telling Layla's story spoken  
'Bout how all her bones are broken  
Hammers fall on all the pieces  
Two months in the cover creases_

Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
Fully alive  
Now she knows how to believe in futures  


_(Ella)  
All my complaints shrink to nothing  
(Ella, Hope, Faith, and Harmony)_

_I'm ashamed of all my somethings  
(Hope)_

_She's glad for one day of comfort  
(Hope, Faith, and Harmony)_

_Only because she has suffered  
(Hope)  
Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
Fully alive  
Now she knows how to believe in futures_

Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
Fully alive  
Now she knows how to believe in futures

Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
Fully alive  
Now she knows how to believe in futures

"Hey Faith, Harm, Hope.. Want to race?" Ella said with a smirk.

"Yes, but we don't have brooms." Hope stated.

"I have an extra one." Pansy excitedly cheered. "And Golye and Crabble, will give you theirs."

"Actually, we'll give you theirs, they're stupid, it doesn't matter." Draco said in a matter a fact tone. "But, if you race, we all race. Three times around the field." They all nodded.

"I'll stay down… declare the winner or something." Hermione offered to quickly. They all looked at her and nodded. Pansy summoned the brooms, and gave them to the three girls. "Umm… are you guys ready?" They nodded. "Okay, marks, set GO!"

They set off. Ella in the lead, with Harmony, Hope, and Faith about almost right next to her. Three feet trailing them was Harry, and a foot behind him was Draco, Ginny and Blaise. Ron was the last but only by two inches. Ella, basically laid on the broom, which made her take a huge lead, but Hope and Harmony quickly followed suit, so they stayed right on her tail. Faith pulled back and went next to Draco. "Surely you can go faster." She shouted over the wind. He shook his head. "So you've never gone that fast?" Again. Without another word she grabbed his broom. "Give me your hand." He placed his hand on hers, which she quickly flipped and grabbed. "Hold on tight." She Gained speed, dragging Draco behind her, as they rounded the third lap.

Ella was the first to stumble onto the ground, followed by Harmony and Hope. With the others right behind them. "You girls were amazing!" Harry, Ron and Ginny exclaimed.

Harmony blushed and smiled at Ron, which made his ears turn red.

"We told Si-Remus we'd be right back." Said Harry. They all nodded. _Harmony, Hope, go with them, I need ears. _They gave a nod of understanding. We need to keep Hermione here. _Yeah, I have an idea. _

"Hermione, stay with us, I'll need someone to talk to while Faith is staring at Draco, and Pansy is cheering." Ella said. Hermione looked like she was torn, so Ella quickly pulled her puppy dog eyes.

"Oh…. Well…… okay, you boys will be fine with out me." Hermione said looking back at Harry and Ron. Ella and Faith smiled and linked arms with her and pansy.

Draco looked at Blaise. "It's 2:30, we could get dressed, and show off a bit for the ladies." Blaise nodded. "Ladies, we shall be right back." He said winking at Faith, who smiled and winked back.

Pansy, Faith, Ella, and Hermione made the ways up the stands, and sat down. "Okay, spill." Pansy said looking at Hermione. "I know something's up with you and Blaise, so tell us." Faith and Ella nodded.

"Is that the only reason you wanted me here?" Hermione said taken back.

"Heavens no! I do need someone to talk to, besides I can't wait to hear how you liked 'A Great and Terrible Beauty' we just want to know." Ella exclaimed.

"Oh, well me and Blaise… had this thing… that I broke off. I didn't want to lie to my friends. But… umm.." Hermione said biting her lip.

"You still feel for him." Ella finished. Hermione looked down. "Mione, _tell him_! He needs to know, they'll be happy if you're happy."

"Look, here he comes now." Faith said pointing, "Call him over, tell him how you feel."

Hermione looked over at him, and took in a deep breath. "Blaise" She called "Come here… I need to talk to you." She got quieter toward the end, but Blaise was already on his way.

He looked at her questioningly, and Pansy urged her forward. Hermione got quiet, "Blaise," she said looking into his eyes.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you " _Hermione looked like she was trying to stop, but it didn't happen.

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow _

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be _

_And I don't want to go home right now _

_And all I can taste is this moment _

_And all I can breathe is your life _

_and sooner or later it's over _

_I just don't want to miss you tonight _

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming _

_Or the moment of truth in your lies _

_When everything feels like the movies _

_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive _

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am_

Hermione was still staring at Blaise's eyes. Kiss her! Kiss her! _Faith shut up… dammit come on! She likes you, go for it! We don't care! Snog dam you snog!_ NOW! Snog… now.. now! Look he's going in! Do it! Do it! Blaise leaned in and kissed Hermione.

"AWWWW" Pansy, Faith, and Ella sighed.

With Sirius

"Where is she." Sirius desperately exclaimed.

"With Draco, Pansy, Hermione, Faith, and Blaise down at the field" explained his cousin. "You really her hurt, happy now cousin dearest." She spat.

"No dammit! I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT HER!" he bellowed.

"So… win her back." Remus shrugged.

"How! She wouldn't forgive me! She's probably better off without me." He sighed. "She hates me. I'm going to go to sleep."

"Sirius, it's 2:30..ish" Harry exclaimed. Sirius just nodded and drug his feet as he left.

"Sirius!" Harmony called. "Look… Ella… she'll probably go to the shack tonight.. I could owl you when she leaves." Hope looked at her with a look to say 'what the hell!'

He looked his cousin and Harmony with sad thankful eyes and nodded. **_Are you CRAZY! _Come on, it won't hurt, you know Ella will want to be with him. _ I'm blaming you when she kills us._ We won't die if we run fast enough. _We better be some fast runners… maybe she'll trip_ shut up! I feel bad.. someone needs to break into song. **There was a silence in the room. **Dammit! I was hoping that would work. _Yeah so was I._**

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Harry asked.

"We can only hope" said Remus. Hope's head shot up, but she realized that he wasn't talking about her. There was a heavy silence in the room.

The songs were:

Straight out of line by Godsmack

Disconnected by Trapt

Fully Alive by Flyleaf

And Iris by Goo Goo Dolls

That's all for now, please review

TBS


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I only own Faith, Hope, Harmony, and Ella

CHAPTER FIVE:

TEARS, CHEERS, FEARS, AND CHEATS

Sirius' eyes never left Ella the entire dinner, and the entire time Ella did all she could not to look at him. _HE'S LOOKING AT ME! MAKE IT STOP. _He wants your hot body, or he misses you, one of the other. **_Hey we all want Ella's hot body, so it's probably both._ Hahaha, you know you like his staring at you. **_Do you like getting stared at by Ron? _So, you do like it! HA! _Yes dammit! But I'm supposed to be mad at him!_ **_You can like it, and act like you don't know, it's okay._** _Dammit! I can't take this, I'm going to the Shack, girls cover me. _They all nodded, and along with Sirius watched her leave. **Well, I didn't think she'd leave this soon. _Oh I know right. _**What are you two up to…? OMG YOU'RE GOING TO TELL HIM! TRATIORS! **CALM DOWN! YOU KNOW THEY BOTH WANT IT! **FINE! BUT YOU TWO ARE GOING TO DIE WHEN SHE FINDS OUT! 

"Harmony are you listening?" Ron asked.

"Um….. No" She replied blushing, "I was wondering about Ella and Sirius, I'm sorry."

Ron, gave a nod of understanding, and repeated what he said. "I asked, if… well… if you'd…. umm… like to go flying with me later tonight?" He stuttered.

"Oh! Of course I'll go!" Harmony beamed. She looked over at Sirius, who had questioning eyes. She locked eyes with him and nodded.

Sirius got up and left the table to follow Ella.

"Hope" Harry turned to face her. "I was wondering… well, would you like.. to go out with me?" She smile and nodded. Harry smiled back, and gave her a quick peck on her cheek

Ella walking alone

Ella walked in a hurry, then broke into a sprint. _Sirius said something about entry is under a womping willow… so look for a big tree..._ She approached the Willow, _That must be it. _She sped up, as she got closer. The willow starting flailing about and she dogged each branch, until she saw the hole under it. _That must be it. _She made her way to the whole, a branch was on it way to hitting her, so she dove into the whole. She sat there panting for a second or two. _Oh goddess… that was kinda fun. _She looked to the side of her to the stairs, and slowly got up and walked up them. She gasped when she reached the top, and found herself in a room. She went to sit into the chair she spotted in the room next to the one she was in.

"Sirius…" She whispered his name, and then trailed off. A tear fell down her cheek, but she didn't wipe it away. She got up and walked to a window, and looked out at the moonless night. She looked to the side of her and saw a picture of him, Remus, James, and Peter. _Stupid Peter… Sirius._ She listening to the nothingness of the room.

_Sometimes life seems too quiet  
Into paralyzing silence  
Like the moonless dark  
Meant to make me strong_

Familiar breath of my old lies  
Changed the color in my eyes  
Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by

Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hold for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me  


Sirius quietly entered the room, and stood by the door.

_Left alone with only reflections of the memory  
To face the ugly girl  
That's smothering me  
Sitting closer than my pain  
He knew each tear before it came  
Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by_

Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hold for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me

And we kiss each other one more time  
And sing this lie that's halfway mine  
The sword is slicing through the question  
So I won't be fooled by his angel light

Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hold for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me  
And up into the stars

Joy will come

She leaned on the window frame, and took in a shaky breath. She hugged herself, and leaned her head on the frame.

Sirius took a step towards her, and the floor creaked. Ella spun around to face Sirius with tears down her cheeks. "Ella…" He spoke her name softly as he saw the hurt in her eyes.

She sniffed. "Don't tell me, you think I should go back to the Death Eaters. You just want me to go away, because you think I like what they did. You…"

Sirius had been walking to her the whole time she'd been talking, and put a finger to her lips. She looked up at him "If I wanted you to go away, I wouldn't have followed you." He said softly "Besides, you're not sick, I am, I mean seriously I'm following a student, who knows what my real intentions are. I mean, they could be kidnapping you, or it could be feeding you ice cream so you'll get fat. You never know my evil plans." He smiled as she laughed.

"Well, seeing as you don't have any ice cream…" She said softly.

Sirius looked down at her. "_Wanted you to know I love the way you laugh" _he sang as, he tucked a strained of hair behind her ear.  
_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_(Ella and Sirius)_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
and I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_(Sirius)_

_You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore_

_(Ella)_

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_(Sirius and Ella)_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
and I don't feel right when you're gone_

_(Sirius)_

_You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore_

"Sirius…" Ella said and went into his arms. She buried her head in his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Shhhh, it's okay Ella." He said rubbing her back, and kissing the top of her head. She looked up at him, he lowered his head down to hers, and their lips met. She ran her hands through his hair, and deepened the kiss.

Ron and Harmony out on the field

Ron led Harmony out to the field. "So... umm we're here…" Harmony trailed off.

"Yea... umm... hey… umm… harmony... I wanted... to… well you see…" Ron was having a very hard time spiting out what he was trying to say, until he broke into song.

"_I haven't been quite the same,  
so sure the story of my life would never change.  
But in a bright-eyed way, she rinsed out the soap in my eyes,  
and wrote a song that I'm about to sing._

She's a magnetic girl  
that I hardly even know.  
So this is not another love song.  
Just a list of things that I should know,  
and everyone should know that:

1. you got to take it kind of slowly  
2. You got to hurry up and make your move  
3. You got to tell her how you're feeling  
4. You got to be the perfect gentleman.

When you shake the walls, you got to make 'em bend, yeah.  
You got to show her that  
she's the balance beam  
and I keep falling all around her fairy tale.  
(Her fairy tale)

We took a walk in the rain.  
I suggested, she confess:  
"There's a heart nearby to cast the shame."

Stay cool.  
But I'm giddy like a school boy.  
You got to handle with care:  
This is not a toy.

Then gradually we touched.  
And though our clothes were wet, we sat and smiled.  
I never thought I'd smile so much  
The first kiss always says the most.

1. You got to take it kind of slowly  
2. You got to hurry up and make your move  
3. You got to tell her how you're feeling  
4. You got to be the perfect gentleman.

When you shake the walls, you got to make 'em bend, yeah.  
You got to show her that  
She's the balance beam  
And I keep falling all around her fairy tale.  
(fairy tale...)

Harmony was blushing and so was Ron, "Well.. Harmony, I.. really like you… and I w-wanted to know… if… well maybe… dammit! Will you go out with me?" He said, then looked shocked.

Harmony did the best she could not to jump up and down, so, she did the next best thing. Harmony jumped into Ron's arms, and kissed him square on the mouth… then got off and blushed. "Of course I will Ron!"

Ron kissed Harmony again "So, lets fly." Ron mounted his broom and Harmony was about to mount hers. "Why don't you fly with me.. on mine." Harmony blushed and mounted Ron's broom to where she was right in front of him. Ron pushed off, and they were off.

Ron led the way over to a place by the lake, Harmony gasped at the scenery "Wow… it's… wow." The night sky reflected on the lake and there were pretty flowers by the edge of the lake. Harmony smiled and leaned against Ron.

Hermione in the Library

Hermione was reading 'Rebel Angels' she was so caught in the book that she didn't notice Blaise enter the library and walk over to her. "Hermione Granger, do you always have a book in your hands." He teased.

Hermione's head snapped up. "Blaise… what.. what are you doing here?" She asked confused.

He sighed and sat next to her. "Listen, Hermione… I know you still like me, for obvious reasons, you know I like you. So, why are we not doing anything about it?"

"I… because… well…. Uhh…" Hermione looked for an excuse. "Well… because.. I'm.. well.. okay fine! I'm scared!" He looked at her with questioning eyes. "Scared of well your house… I mean… I heard Slytherins talking about Ella, and if they don't except her, then how on earth are they going to except me, I'm just a mudblood."

"NO! You're more than a mudblood, and why care what they say, they're idiots. Pansy likes you, Draco… well I'm not to sure, but he likes Faith, so I'm pretty sure he has no problem with you. Why does everyone else matter."

"It's not just your house, it's mine, I mean, what will Harry and Ron.."

"Harry and Ron will want to see you happy, Hermione, you know you like being with me, and I love being with you… Hermione please." He looked at her with pleading eyes.

She looked in his eyes, and whispered. "Yes… I don't really know what you're asking or if you're asking anything, but yes."

"So, you'll go out with me?" Blaise said looking at Hermione, who nodded "And we can go public and not hide?" She hesitated, but nodded. He smiled and brought her into a kiss. "Come on, the library's no place for snogging." Hermione blushed, and Blaise took her hand and led her out.

Faith

"Hey look, it's a Gryffindor slut." A Slytherin girl spat at Faith.

"Hey look, it's a jealous dumbass" Faith countered in a mocking tone.

"Why don't you stick to other Gryffindorks, and leave Draco alone." Said another girl.

"Maybe Draco doesn't want to be left alone." One of the girls got mad and shot a curse at her, which Faith blocked using her wandless magic.

"FREAK!" some Slytherin boy yelled and pointed at her. Seeing the mass of Slytherins coming after her, Faith ran outside. Oh my goddess, that's a lot of people… ELLA SAVE ME.. HOPE.. HARMONY…….. DRACO!  As if he read her mind, he appeared out of nowhere and pulled her into a corner against this. I could get used to this. "Come on, follow me." He said leading her through a door which lead to a room Faith had no idea existed. Faith, was looking around, eyes darting as if expecting someone to find them.

Draco noticed this, and tried to say something, but sang it instead.

_Not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us!  
_

_(Faith)  
Starting from here, let's make a promise  
You and me, let's just be honest  
We're gonna run, nothing can stop us  
Even the night that falls all around us_

Soon there will be laughter and voices  
Beyond the clouds over the mountains  
We'll run away on roads that are empty  
Lights from the airfield shining upon you  


_(Draco and Faith)  
Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
(Not..)  
They're not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us..  
(Not gonna get us)  
They're not gonna get us (gonna get us, gonna get us!)  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us, gonna get us.  
Not gonna get us  
NOT GONNA GET US, GONNA GET US!  
(Not gonna get us)  
Get Us, get us..  
(Not gonna get us)_

Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  


_(Draco)  
We'll run away, keep everything simple  
Night will come down, our guardian angel  
We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty  
Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us_

My love for you, always forever  
Just you and me, all else is nothing  
Not going back, not going back there  
They don't understand,  
They don't understand us  


_(Both)_

_Not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us (gonna get.. get.)  
Not gonna get us (gonna get.. gonna get..)  
Not gonna get us, gonna get us..  
Not gonna get us_

Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
(Not gonna get us)  
They're not gonna get us, gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
(Not gonna get us)  
Not gonna get us, get us  
Not gonna get us, get us  
Not gonna get us"

By the end of their duet, Faith was in Draco's arms. "Faith… go out with me." It was a command more that it was a question. Well, that's a nice way to ask.

"Sure." Faith shrugged as if it were nothing. Draco looked confused, awe so cute! Faith smiled and kissed him. Draco grabbed her, and deepened the kiss. Faith's hands began to wonder Draco's body, and Draco's hand did the same to Faith. They broke off panting and looked into each others hungry eyes.

Harry sitting in the room of requirement

Harry was sitting on a window ledge tossing a ball up and down, while thinking about Hope, smiling to himself. "I thought I'd find you here." Came a voice from the entry.

"Ginny? Hey… did you want something?" Harry asked, getting off the window seal.

Ginny answered in song… and walked over to him.

_Watch the sunrise  
Say your goodbyes  
Off we go  
Some conversation  
No contemplation  
Hit the road_

Car overheats  
Jump out of my seat  
On the side of the highway baby  
Our road is long  
Your hold is strong  
Please don't ever let go oh no

I know I don't know you  
But I want you so bad  
Everyone has a secret  
But can they keep it  
Oh no they can't

Driving fast now  
Don't think I know how to go slow  
Where you at now  
I feel around  
There you are

Cool these engines  
Calm these jets  
I ask you how hot can it get  
And as you wipe of beads of sweat  
Slowly you say "I'm not there yet!"

By the end of the song, Ginny was right in front of Harry. "Ginny… I…"

Ginny put a finger to his lips, and spoke. "You know you want this, Hope doesn't have to know." He said nothing, Ginny pushed herself onto her tip-toes, and kissed Harry. Harry dropped the ball and got lost in the kiss, which quickly turned into a snog session.

Dun dun dun

Okay so the songs in this chapter were:

Sorrow by flyleaf

Broken by seether f. Amy lee

Fairy tale by blue October

Not gonna get us by t.A.t.U.

Secret by maroon 5

Well that's all for now, please review

TBS


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I only own faith hope harmony and Ella

Chapter Five:

One Month Anniversary

It was one month and technically two days later, and the unofficial couple was walking to meet the rest of the pack. People had slowly come to not entirely hate Draco, and they came to like Pansy.

"Snuffles, hurry up, you walk to slow" Ella barked at him, about a yard in front, and forcing herself to say a slow speed.

"I should've never told her about that nickname." He said under his breath.

"I heard that" She said over her shoulder. "Harm! Ron!" Ella yelled as she saw them, while waving her hand and jumping up and down.

"Jump higher baby" Sirius whispered when he caught up to her.

"SIRIUS!" Ella exclaimed turning around to face him. While in the process she tripped, and fell on him, knocking both of them down, and her lying on top of him.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around Ella's waist "I think I like this better than you jumping" he said with a smirk.

"Oh, I live to please." Ella said rolling her eyes.

"Good girl." Sirius said as if he were talking to a dog. Ella barked in reply. "Hey, I'm the dog here!"

Ella smiled, "Wolves are better" she tempted to get off, but Sirius wouldn't let her.

"Now you sound like Remus." Sirius said.

"How long do you think till they realized we're still standing here?" Harmony answered, Ron shrugged. "Hey look it's Hope, this should be interesting."

Hope approached with intent to hug Harmony, until she saw Ella on top of her cousin. "WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK! THAT'S MY COUSIN! DUDE! COME ON! SICK! SICK AND WRONG!" Hope let out a screech of frustration.

"I tried to get up!" Ella defended "He wouldn't let me! Blame hi…." She was cut off by Sirius' mouth on hers. Ella struggled against him, not wanting her best friends to witness her snogging her lover. Sirius noticed and rolled to where he was on top of her, and pinned her down.

"DUDE! GET OFF MY BEST FRIEND!" she yelled, running over to them and attempted to pull him off of her. Instead, he got up on his own, and swung Ella over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Ella wailed, while frantically kicking and punching him.

Sirius simply smiled and walked through the door. "Come on guys" He called over her shouts "We're already late" He started running, with Ella slightly closer to the floor. As soon as he started she shrieked and clung to him for dear life and buried her head in his chest.

Sirius made it to the fields first, with Ella still clinging on to him. Hope and Harmony soon followed, Ron trailed them. Draco, Ginny, Harry, Faith, and Remus were already there. "Where's Hermione?" Ron questioned.

"She's flying with Blaise… he's giving her a "flying lesson" she stopped screaming about thirty seconds ago, I'm surprised you didn't hear her." Remus replied.

"Well we probably couldn't hear over Ella's screaming." For the first time the group noticed the dirty blonde clinging to Sirius.

"LAND! I WANT TO LAND! LET ME DOWN! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME! NO I WON'T BE QUIET, ARE YOU BLOODY CRAZY!... YES I DID JUST SAY BLOODY! I LOVE YOU, BUT THAT WON'T STOP ME FROM KILLING YOU! LAND!" Hermione's cries were heard, shortly followed by Blaise landing. "I LOVE YOU GROUND!" Hermione threw herself to the ground. "I'm never going to leave you again."

"I think she's picked the ground over you mate" Draco joked with his best friend.

"Second best to the ground... That's crap."

"Did you not hear the 'I love you' I screamed?" Hermione said getting up and standing next to her boyfriend.

"How come no one ever screams 'I love you' to me?" Ella asked, still embracing Sirius, but now having her feet on the ground.

"Because, words are violence…." The group looked at him

_Words like violence  
Break the silence  
Come crashing in  
Into my little world  
Painful to me  
Pierce right through me  
Can't you understand  
Oh my little girl_

All I ever wanted  
All I ever needed  
Is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm

Vows are spoken  
To be broken  
Feelings are intense  
Words are trivial  
Pleasures remain  
So does the pain  
Words are meaningless  
And forgettable

All I ever wanted  
All I ever needed  
Is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm

Enjoy the silence

"You know, it's amazing the singing is still going on…. although now I have an excuse to sing in the shower." Draco stated

Blaise looked at him sideways "You sing in the shower?... I KNEW THAT WAS YOU!" he jumped and pointed.

"Another mystery solved by captain obvious." Pansy joked.

"Hey! _I'm _captain obvious." Faith exclaimed

"Yes you are." Ella said in a tone she'd use if she was talking to a dog.

They spent the day at the field, all the girls sang about how girls were better than guys, and guys agreed because they said they had boobs… and because there's such a thing as 'blue balls'. (A/N hehehehehe) They left to separate ways.

Ella and Sirius at his quarters

"Ella… I feel… that you…….. I don't know… are you happy with us?" Sirius' eyes darted around to anything but her.

"Sirius, I love you, I'm happy with us…. It's just…. (A/N like you don't know what's about to happen.)

_My misery has enjoyed company  
And although I have ached  
I don't threaten anybody  
Sometimes I feel more bigness than I've shared with you  
Sometimes I wonder why I quell when I'm not required to_

I've tried to be small I've tried to be stunted  
I've tried roadblocks and all  
My happy endings prevented  
Sometimes I feel it's all just too big to be true  
I sabotage myself for fear of what my bigness could do

Fear of bliss and fear of joyitude  
Fear of bigness (and ensuing solitude)

I could be golden  
I could be glowing  
I could be freedom  
But that could be boring  
Sometimes I feel this is too scary to be true  
I sabotage myself for fear of losing you

Fear of bliss and fear of joyitude  
Fear of bigness (and ensuing solitude)

This talk of liberation makes me want to go lie down  
Under the covers til the terror of the unknown is gone

I could be full  
I could be thriving  
I could be shining  
Sounds isolating  
Sometimes I feel this is too good to be true  
I sabotage myself for fear of what my joy could do

Fear of bliss and fear of joyitude  
Fear of bigness (and ensuing solitude)

Sirius looked at her with full eyes "You don't have to be afraid of anything, I'm here, and I'm staying here, or there, anywhere, with you." (A/N gotts to love the sappy action)

Ella looked at Sirius and started to kiss him, he pulled her into him, causing the kiss to deepen. Ella opened her mouth and the two tongues intertwined, and the slowly walked backwards and fell onto Sirius' bed. (A/N I'll let your mind wonder… oh and think perverted.)

Ron and Harmony by their pond

Harmony was leaning against Ron, while sitting against a tree (A/N HAHAHA Ella gets sexy action and not you) Harmony let out a sigh, and nuzzled her head against his neck. Ron just sat there looking at her. "What?" Harmony asked unsure of herself while looking up at Ron.

"Nothing…. It's just….

_Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now_

Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out   
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now

And all the roads we have to walk along are winding   
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how 

Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

Today was gonna be the day?  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now

And all the roads that lead to you were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
I don't know how

I said maybe   
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after an  
You're my wonderwall

Said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me

Harmony and Ron sat there looking at each other, until Ron leaned his head down, and kissed her. Harmony turned, making it more comfortable for her, and then opened her mouth, and Ron slid his tongue in, while wrapping his arms around her.

Faith and Draco are under his sheets… doing something similar to Ella and Sirius, enough said.

Hope is wandering around looking for Harry (A/N remember this)

Hermione and Blaise are in a empty classroom.

"Stupid Slytherins, why can't they leave us alone? I didn't do anything to them." Hermione huffed. "I'm not including you, Draco or Pansy in that statement." She said looking at him.

"That's good, I mean first you abandon me for the ground, then you dis Slytherins, feeling a bit unloved here." He joked, pulling her into him, and kissing her on the mouth. "Don't have second thoughts about us Hermione, you're mine, and I love you."

Hermione looked at Blaise….

_We shout  
I will forget my dreams  
Nothing is what it seems  
I will effect you  
I will protect you  
From all the crazy schemes   
You traded in your wings  
For everything freedom brings  
You never left me  
You never let me  
See what this feeling means _

Everything that you feel  
Is everything that I feel  
So when we dream  
We shout...  


_(Blaise)  
You say it's all complex  
Passion can pass for less  
We never bothered  
Telling each other  
What we were bound to guess  
Will anybody care  
We could go anywhere  
Going through danger   
Talking to strangers  
Will there be someone there  
_

_(Hermione and Blaise)  
Everything that you feel  
Is everything that I feel   
So when we dream  
We shout..._

Blaise pulled Hermione into another kiss, and soon they started snogging.

Ginny and Harry in the Room of Requirement

Ginny pushed Harry onto the bed, (A/N they require a bed) and started heatedly kissing him. Ginny took his shirt off him, and threw it across the room, and started kissing down his chest. He rolled over her, and quickly unbuttoned her shirt and disregarded it. Then started kissing down her collarbone, while Ginny undid his belt and pants and slid them off. She let out a moan as his kisses started going toward her breasts.

The door swung open, and Hope stood there in shock. Harry and Ginny looked up at her, also stunned. Hope was red with anger and pointed at them "BITCH!"

Songs- enjoy the slience

Fear of bliss- alanis morissette

We shout- T.A.T.U

Well that's all for now, hopefully I can update soon.

TBS


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER- I OWN FAITH HARMONY HOPE AND ELLA…. Lol funny thoughts, sorry… I OWN U... oh this will be a shortish chapter.

Chapter Six:

DEVANTE

Harry looked at Hope, and Ginny looked anywhere but. **_I fucking trusted her! Bitch! Bitches! _** (A/n just a quick review- _Ella_ **harmony **faith **_hope_** okay moving on) Hope was so angry; she threw them against the wall with wandless magic. "WE ARE SO OVER!" She ran, and summed her broom, and quickly took off to the dark night.

Hope did a couple of laps around the field, and then wandered around for a while, singing hate song after hate song. It was about midnight when she decided to go to the top of the tallest tower, when she landed she saw Harmony, Faith and Ella. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" she asked not hiding the pain in her voice.

"This is where the cool kids go." Ella said. "What's up?"

"I caught Ginny and Harry about to have sex." Hope explained, sounding hollow.

"Bitches." The other three replied at the same time. Ella got up, hugged her, and kissed her on the forehead. Harmony and Faith soon followed suit. Ella let go, "Come, let's fly." She said mounting her broom.

They took off into the comforting Friday night sky.

_(Ella)_

_Games we don't want to play  
Same winner everyday  
Kill for the second best  
Feel no more, feel no less  
(Faith)  
We have our minutes cut  
We lose our feelings but  
That's what the movies show  
This is where stories go  
(Hope)  
Stars we don't want to reach  
Scars we don't want to stitch  
Go where we haven't been  
Fly away, time machine  
(Harmony)  
Cloud we will chase him out  
Crowds, we will face them down  
This is our secret place  
Outer space, outer space  
(all four)  
Our home forever is outer space  
Black stars and endless seas, outer space  
New hope, new destinies, outer space  
Forever we'll be in  
Outer space, outer space  
(Harmony)  
Ground we don't want to feel  
Found what they didn't steal  
Time, we were really lost  
Bridges burnt, fingers crossed  
(Faith)  
We, shall we ever be free  
With no guarantee  
Life on another plane  
Same before, same again  
(Ella)  
Go where you want to go  
So no one ever knows  
Only what we decide  
Is it gone  
Has it died  
(Hope)  
Dry every tear in my eye  
You can tell me why  
This is our secret place  
Outer space, outer space  
(all four)  
Our home forever is, outer space  
Black stars and endless seas, outer space  
New hope, new destinies, outer space  
Forever we'll be in  
Outer Space, outer space  
(Harmony and Faith)  
Outer space is where we get together  
And this place we're meant to be  
Stars are dancing and the time is fading  
Dead forever,  
You and me,  
You and me  
(Hope and Ella)  
Racing stars and common moons are planets  
In the cosmos, we are free  
There's no atmosphere  
And no obsessions  
It'll always be  
It'll always be  
(all four)  
Our home forever is, outer space  
Black stars and endless seas, outer space  
New hope, new destinies, outer space  
Forever we'll be in  
Outer Space, outer space_

Our home forever is, outer space  
Black stars and endless seas, outer space  
New hope, new destinies, outer space  
Forever we'll be in  
Outer space, outer space

As they ended the song, they heard clapping. All heads turned to the direction of the sound. "DEVANTE!" Ella screeched, and flew down to him, talked him, then kissed him on the cheek. Ella was to busy laughing with Devante she didn't notice Harry's eyes watching all of it.

The next morning in Remus and Sirius' office

Ella walked through the door and quickly came down followed by Faith, Harmony and Hope; while Devante stayed back, in the entrance, waiting for his cue.

"Well if it isn't the cheating bitch." Harry drawled.

Ella's head snapped at him, but before she could say anything, Devante was at her side. "What the FUCK did you just call my cousin?" He growled.

"I'M THE CHEATING BTICH! REALLY!" Ella shouted at him.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CHEATED ON HOPE WITH THAT REDHEADED BITCH!" Harmony yelled.

"YOU WHAT?" exclaimed Remus, Sirius, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, and Ron.

Harry and Ginny looked at the floor. "You cheated on HER... with HER? Are you bloody crazy! Look at Hope; she's way dam better then Weaslette." Draco exclaimed. Blaise nodded in agreement.

Ella let out a sigh, "Sirius, I was going to surprise you with Devante, but apparently it was ruined by a cheating asshole who as about ten seconds to get out of my sight before I curse him, and his slut." Ella started counting, and Harry and Ginny bolted for the door. "Well then, guys meet my favorite cousin, Devante" She held up her arms, presenting him. And behind door number two _just let it go_ **what the deuce are you talking about **_it's better not to ask questions_ _I didn't know you were invited here, Devante. _Ella thought glaring at him _well I am your favorite cousin **you know, he's like the guy version of you… but with black hair **my hairs not black, it's very dark brown same difference _**no it's not. **Whatever shut up!

All those who hadn't met Devante before looked at Devante. He was about 6' he was tan, hair really dark brown hair, a nice stature, and eyes just like Ella's (green with a hazel ring around the pupil) (A/N just for you baby!muah... gee I wonder why people think we're gay, it's a mystery, anyways moving on)

"I'm so sorry about Harry, I… wow, I never thought they'd do something like that." Hermione said, with sorry eyes, and her hand on Hopes shoulder.

"Wow… my sister… wow…. You caught them?"

Hope nodded, "It looked like they were about to have sex."

Ron grew red with anger, he tried to form a sentence, hell even a word. Harmony went beside him, and looked at him. He looked down at her, smiled and hugged her.

Draco, Blaise, and Remus walked over to Hope and hugged her, then returned to their lover, and Remus went to his desk, and wrote a letter to Tonks. Sirius was the last to come up to his cousin; he embraced her and kissed her forehead. "I'll make that bastard pay for hurting my cousin, godson or not" _dam he's sexy **dude you just totally ruined the moment here!** Well he is _I know sweetie, but he's hugging his hurt cousin, and you're ruining the moment. _ It could be a whole lot worse _**I somehow don't doubt you **_there is always a worse with Ella_ _I'll just take that as a compliment **guys I love you all, you complete me, but SHUT UP!**_ Hope started crying against Sirius, and Ella moved to stand by her cousin. _You needed someone to stand by nothing gets past you does it? Well I am your cousin Devante do me a favor, never change I won't if you won't Bella you know you're the only one that calls me that. Well that's just cause I'm special my goddess, you are the girl version of me. Does that make us conceited?  Us? You're my favorite cousin too. _Ella smiled and hugged her cousin_. No we're just the best. So yes then? Exactly_.

"So, how are we getting Harry and Ginny back?" Faith asked.

"Well Ginny wants Devante" Ella stated the word whore was mutter by the majority of the room. "And Hope's Harry's ex……. So… do I really have to say this?"

The room was full of smiles on how to get the cheated hoebags back, oh vengeance it sweet.

That's all for now, I know it's short, but hey I must sleep and it seems like a good ending point, review people

The song was cosmos by T.A.T.U

TBS


	7. Chapter 7

I people did you miss me? Lol, I know you've been waiting not so patiently so w/out further ado……… sounds the trumpets

CHAPTER SEVEN:

WTF? AND Phase one… OWNAGE!

The gang were all in the room of requirement, having a contest to see who could sing the dumbest song without laughing in the middle of it. Ella, Harmony, Draco, Hope, and Hermione won with Barbie girl. "You know, I think I like this song better. (_ELLA DEVANTE **HOPE **_FAITH **HARMONY) **_you know I have to sing this with you?_ Oh dear goddess!**_ Be afraid, be very afraid_**** must find cover… nooo it's to late! (**Read these lyrics if you don't usually read them) Devante started ""_Wanna Go for A Ride?"  
(Ella)   
"Sure Ken!"_

_(Devante)  
"Well Forget It!"  
(Ella)  
I'm an ugly girl, my face makes you hurl  
Sad I have it, I should bag it  
Acne everywhere, unwanted facial hair  
I'm a relation to Frankenstein's creation (The room cracked up laughing)  
(Devante)  
"You're so ugly you disgust me"  
(Ella)  
I'm a bland homely girl  
All alone in the world  
I'm as flat as a board  
Thin and lanky  
(Devante)  
You're a dog and a troll  
Were you hit by a train?  
Don't go near you 'cause you breath is skanky  
(Ella)  
Don't get touched, I'm afraid  
'Cause guys say I'm an eyesore  
Oooh_

I'm an ugly girl, my face makes you hurl  
Sad I have it, I should bag it  
Acne everywhere, unwanted facial hair  
I'm a relation to Frankenstein's creation  
(Devante)  
You're so ugly you disgust me  
(Ella)

_Boo-hoo-hoo yeah  
(Devante)_

_You're so ugly you disgust me  
(Ella)_

_Oooh, Oooh_

"Oh let's go out and have some fun!"  
(Devante)

_"sorry, But you're too damn ugly"  
(Ella)_

_"Oh screw you Ken!"_

Everyone was red in the face from laughing so hard. Draco, Ron and Blaise were giving a standing ovation, and Remus and Sirius were holding their sides, while all the girls were rolling around on the floor. Harry and Ginny came in, Hope spotted them, and ran on jumped on Devante, bringing him into a deep kiss. Harry and Ginny were green with envy, figuratively speaking until Ella, Harmony ad Faith looked at each other, nodded and waved their hand making the couple green.

"DUDE THAT'S MY COUSIN!" Ella screeched, and Hope just gave her the bird. _Fine then have it your way! _Ella marched over to Sirius and pulled him into a deep kiss, and they knocked over onto the floor, with Sirius on top of Ella.

Faith turned to Draco "We can beat that" She declared, pounced on Draco and recklessly kissed him.

You could hear the moaning of random names. Harmony and Hermione looked at each other (O.O) and scooted over to their boyfriends and then closer to the wall. While Ginny and Harry were still in shock. "She never kissed me like that." He mumbled and Ginny hit him.

The Ella did something.. well Ella like "OHHH OHH DRACO! MORE!"

Without missing a beat Draco responded "OH ELLA! OH YEAH!"

Faith being Faith had to say something. "OH MY DICK FEELS SO GOOD IT FEELS LIKE CORN!"

Hope "OH YEAH BABY GET THE BUTTER! GET THE BUTTER!"

By this time the kissing had stopped and everyone in the room was laughing with tears in their eyes. Sirius looked at Draco "She's MINE!"

"I'M A BETTER LOVER!" Draco defended.

"YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME WITH ELLA!" Blaise shouted joining in on the fun.

Hermione walked over to Harmony "As long as Harmony's mine I'm okay" She said winking at Harmony, and Harmony wrapped her leg around Hermione (try saying that five times fast).

Hope and Faith looked at each other "I get Ron!" They got off their lover and ran over to Ron, and wrapped themselves around him, Ron had a look to say 'oh yeah!'

"Dude Ron, me and you are like the pimps, I got to guys and you got two girls." Ella laughed as Sirius and Draco sword fought with to random objects, apparently it was a duel.

"Word." Ron said, then bust out laughing.

"Ella, I'm hurt, I thought we had something special." Remus whipped away a fake tear.

"Oh I love you to baby." Ella said with one arm stretched out to Remus and one hand on her heart.

They all turned to Harry and Ginny, "WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

Harry looked down at his feet, and mumbled "I… I.. just wanted to say…. _I have to block out thoughts of you, so I don't loose my head  
They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed  
Dropping little reels of tape to remind me that I'm alone  
Playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home  
There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain  
An ounce of peace is all I want for you, Will you never call again?  
And will you never say that you love me just to put it in my face  
And will you never try to reach me, it is I that wanted space_

Hate me today   
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you

I'm sober now for 3 whole months, it's one accomplishment that you helped me with  
The one thing that always tore us apart is the one thing that I won't touch again  
In a sick way I want to thank you for holding my head up late at night While I was busy waging wars on myself, you were trying to stop the fight   
You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate   
You made me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take   
So I'll drive so fucking far away that I'll never cross your mind   
And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind

Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you  
Hate me in ways, yeah ways hard to swallow   
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you

And when the sad hard eyes say bye to you and wave  
Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I have made  
And like a baby boy I never was a man  
Until I saw your blue eyes cry and I held your face in my hand  
And then I fell down yelling make it go away,   
Just make her smile come back and shine just like it used to be   
And then she whispered "How could you did this to me?" 

Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you  
Hate me in ways, yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you, for you, for you, for you.."

Now this would've been the collective 'awe' moment, if he hadn't continued. "Well, actually I don't want you to hate me… I want you to love me… take me back?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU RUINED IT! THAT WAS A GREAT SONG TOO! GO AWAY! AND YOU!" Hope said pointing at Ginny. "HE'S MINE! AND APPERENTLY SO IS HARRY! SO GO FUCK SOMEONE ELSE!"

"YEAH! THAT'S NOT IN THIS ROOM!" Faith spoke up

Ella shook her head_ I love you baby. _Faith shot a smile over to Ella, then winked. Ella, licked her lips, smiled and winked back. Sirius saw this, and grabbed Ella, and announced "We are going to the broom closet…"

"Like hell you are, if we can't get any, you can't get any." Faith yelled grabbing Ella.

"Well, if you go, then we go, then Hope and Devante go, then Harmony's all alone so screw later." Faith explained.

"Wow.. thanks…. I guess." Harmony said not quiet looking confident.

"SHAG DAUGHTER SHAG!" Ella yelled at Harmony.

"How many inside jokes do you have?" Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, and Draco said at the same time. "Whoa…. Stop that! No you stop that! No.."

The foursome cut them off "STOP!"

"Listen to them, it's better for you're health." Remus said.

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, they can be dam evil."

The foursome smiled over at Sirius, Ella walked over to him, and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Hey, he's mine!" She said proudly, and kissed him lightly.

"Dude that's my…."

"Don't even start with me!" Ella warned.

"Dude that's my lover." Devante said calmly.

"It was supposed to be a secret." Sirius said.

"Oh dear goddess, I'm losing my boyfriend to my cousin! So wrong!" Ella screeched turn to each.

"Hey, I know how you feel" Hope said walking over to Ella, "We still have each other.

Hermione, Harmony and Faith walked over to them "And us! Hot lesbian sex in the dorms tonight! Oh yeah!"

"Hermione.." Harry said with his jaw dropped.

"I'm so proud of you baby!" Ella and Faith exclaimed and hugged her.

"GO AWAY!" All the girls (minus Ginny) screamed at Harry and Ginny.

They ran away scared of what would happen. "Oh dear god, there's another one now" Remus said commenting on Hermione joining the group.

"There's power in numbers" Hope said with an evil smile, and the group of girls burst out in evil laughter.

The guys looked at each other, then to Devante "Be afraid, be very afraid." He said.

"Okay, so phase one." Ella stated/

"WAS TOTALLY OWNED!" Harmony broke out, and high-fived Ella.

That's all for now, sorry it's short

The songs were 'ugly girl' by Jack off Jill

'hate me' Blue October


	8. Chapter 8 part one

Disclaimer- you know what I own

Chapter Eight:

Thinking of YOU PART ONE

Hope was wondering around the lake, it was night; no one would look for her. _Devante's leaving tomorrow night… what am I going to do without my cover? DAM IT! I HATE THIS! I HATE HARRY! I HATE GINNY! DAM SLUTTY BITCH! _Hope's thoughts were interrupted by her singing "_I look at her in that paper dress.  
I wonder why she won't burn.  
She's just a paper doll, that's all, just a paper doll.  
I dress her up she knocks me down (2x)  
they try her on for size, she fits nice.  
One size fits all (2x)  
Now her soul is dead,  
Now her bodies raw,  
you can numb her pain  
Watch the blood run down her face.  
But don't take notice.  
Watch the blood run down her arms.  
Please don't take notice.  
I know you have her soul.  
(And) I see it in your eyes.  
She knows you have her soul.  
(And) she sees it in your eyes.  
Now her soul is dead,   
now her bodies raw,  
Wash away her pain  
she wants you to eat her pain.  
She wants you to eat her remains (2x)_

WHAT THE FUCK I TRY TO SING POORLY ABOUT GINNY AND I END UP SINGING ABOUT ME! DAMMIT!" Hope screamed at the top of her lungs. She picked up a rock and threw it in the lake. The started to run, not caring where her feet took her.

Harry and Ginny

"You know, I could take you're mind off of her." Ginny crawling toward Harry.

"What the fuck, how the hell did you get into my dorm? Why are you here? GO AWAY! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING! Go shag Dean, or wait was it Robert? (A/n I made him up he's not important, just go with it) Don't give me that look, you're just a whore, I know you slept with them!" Harry shouted.

"You, know no matter who I shag, I'll think of you. You know you love me as much as I want you." She said going closer.

Harry shoved her away. "LOVE YOU! I DON'T LOVE YOU! I LOVE HOPE! I FUCKING HATE YOU! _For everything you do  
I'd like to swallow you  
And everyday I'm gonna blame you  
Even if you justify  
Every fucking bullshit lie  
It only makes me want to break you  
You pull me down  
And you crucify my name  
You make me insane  
It's broken now  
Don't ever look my way  
Don't even think I'm playin'  
'Cause I fucking hate you  
You're such a liar  
And I love to hate you  
You're all the same to me  
When you repeatedly  
Take advantage of me  
The only thought I get of you sickens me  
Everybody knows you're fake  
You're everything I fucking hate  
And I'm everything that you could never be  
You pull me down  
And you crucify my name  
You make me insane  
It's broken now  
Don't ever look my way  
Don't even think I'm playin'  
'Cause I fucking hate you  
You're such a liar  
And I love to hate you  
You're all the same to me  
I fucking hate you  
You're such a liar  
And I love to hate you  
You're all the same to me  
(Fuck you)  
(Fuck you)  
(Fuck you)  
You pull me down  
And you crucify my name  
You make me insane  
It's broken now  
Don't ever look my way  
Don't even think I'm playin'  
'Cause I fucking hate you  
You're such a liar  
And I love to hate you  
You're all the same to me  
And I fucking hate you  
You're such a liar  
And I love to hate you  
You're all the same to me  
Fuck you (fuck you)  
Fuck you (fuck you)  
Fuck you (fuck you)  
Fuck you (fuck you)_

He stormed out of _his _dorm, and went for a walk. Little did he know, a certain red head and his lover heard everything. **Oh fuck! He's going to find Hope, honestly does she think we don't know where she is? What I am I going to do… Calm down Harm, calm down, not up, not sideways, down calm _down_… okay.. You know what… I deserve sometime with Ron, yeah.. That's not selfish, and besides they were going to end up together right… hehe… Dammit, I need to take my mind off this. **Without a warning Harmony grabbed Ron and started snogging him, and I mean snog with a capitol S. Ron was slightly confused at first, but seeing how guys have dicks, he thought _awe fuck yeah_ and pulled her closer.

PANSY! I bet you forgot about her…. This is interesting

She was in the middle of the empty great hall, well empty except her, Hanna Abbot, and Chris Roberts (A/n I made him up, he's in Ravenclaw.. yeah back to the story) Hanna was crying, Pansy was sobbing on the floor and Chris looked hurt… Hanna was on one side of the Great Hall and Chris was on the other side. "Pansy I thought we had something special… and… and you... you snog HIM!" Hanna screeched pointing at him.

"Pansy I… well… if… you'd rather be with her… then…. I love you…" it was really hard for Chris to form an actual sentence.

Without warning, Pansy started singing. "_I complicated our lives  
By falling in love with him  
I complicated our lives  
Now I'm losing my only friend  
I don't know why, I had to try  
Living my life on the other side  
Now I'm so confused  
I don't know what to do_

He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me...

I started blurring the lines  
Because I didn't care  
I started crossing the line  
Cause you were never there

No where to turn,  
No one to help,  
It's almost like I don't even know myself  
Now I have to choose  
I don't know what to do

He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, she loves me

He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me...

No where to turn,   
No one to help,  
It's almost like I don't even know myself  
Now I have to choose  
I don't know what to do

He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not

He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not"

I… I don't know what to do…. I need to think… please… I'm sorry… both of you." Pansy said with tears streaming down her cheek, and she ran out of the great hall, and up into her dorms.

Faith and Draco

(A/n you're gonna love this) Faith was dressed in a green corset strapped to green underwear with a silver snake on the front and but. She had a seductive look on her face, as she walked towards Draco and started singing. _I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby._

I'm feelin' sexy  
I wanna hear you say my name boy She started rubbing herself against him, as he closed his eyes._  
If you can reach me  
You can feel my burning flame _She turned to face him, and wrapped an arm around his neck and grinded with him__

I'm feelin kind of n-a-s-t-y  
I just might take you home with me  
Baby the minute I feel your energy  
Your vibe's just taken over me   
Start feelin so crazy babe She pushed him into a chair and straddled him, then started to give him a lap dance _  
Lately, I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe_

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl She got up and pulled Draco with her still dancing_  
I'm callin all my girls _unhooked herself and started dancing in a circle around him, with him turning his head to watch_  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party_

You're so sexy, tonight I am all yours boy Faith wrapped herself around Draco_  
The way your body moves across the floor  
You got me feelin n-a-s-t-y  
I just might take you home with me_

Baby the minute I feel your energy  
The vibe's just taken over me  
Start feelin so crazy babe  
Lately, I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party

I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party

Faith ended up right in-front of Draco, and he grabbed her, kissed her, and fell backwards, then rolled over in top of her, all with still kissing her. (A/n… sex happens here.. yes I'm feeling blunt today)

Sirius and Ella in Sirius' bedroom

Woke up from her nap after certain activities, and found an empty spot next to her. She wrapped the sheet around herself, and then walked toward Sirius' humming. She reached the door to find him in boxers, and he broke into song

_I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts_

Ella joined in with _bum, bum, bum _he turned around and smiled.

_There they are just standing in the road_

_(Ella) bum, bum, bum,_

_(Sirius) Big ones, small ones, some as big as you're head… _well maybe not Draco's head"

Ella giggled and walked toward him "I woke up and you weren't there, so I followed your humming." She kissed him on the cheek.

Sirius bent down and captured her lips, and they started snogging. He took the sheet away from her "Why are you wearing this?" He disregarded it and bent down again.

"Sweetie, Baby, we just had sex" She broke away from him.

"You say this like I care." He bent down and captured her lips once again.

And once again she broke off. "Hungry, want food now." She walked over to the table and sat on it.

Sirius smiled "Well sorry, all we have here is sausage, so unless you want that in your mouth." He winked

"Well, if I can _bite_ on it _hard, _then sure okay." She smiled at his discomforted face.

"You're so wrong." He said standing in-front of her. "But I'm hungry too." He said then started kissing down her kiss. "Very hungry in-fact." He kissed her collarbone, and she took in a breath. He took her in his arms and walked back toward the bed. Once he was a yard away he threw her on, and she squealed. Then he climbed on top of her… (A/n we all know where this is going)

The end of chapter

I'm sorry I can't write anymore, and I know that people stop annoying me about another chapter so HERE DAMMIT! So to… basically harmony you'll get a nice long section in part two, sorry I just can't write now

Anyways the songs were

Paper doll-kittie

Loves me not- T.A.T.U.

Naughty girl- Beyonce

And that one lion king song that I don't know the name of,

I'll try to repost soon.


	9. chapter 8 part two

Disclaimer- yeah…… okay if u don't know by now, you're special

Chapter 8 part two:

How the night ends

Harmony and Ron

Harmony and Ron were in the common room, Harmony was trying to teach Ron how to dance. (A/N silly harmony dancing isn't for white people, lol, sorry, okay SHUT UP I don't care if you're white and you think you can dance, and I'm HALF white, so HA I can dance, people have seen me, it was fun… oh right story) "No, Ron, you have to move you're feet."

"BUT THE SPIDERS!" Ron wailed at the top of his lungs.

"It was one spider, and it's gone now, now move you're feet!" Harmony commanded.

Ron started mumbling "At least I'm not tap dancing, bloody spiders with their bloody… spiderness… bloody tap dancing." (He says this loud) "But I didn't tap dance oh no, I showed them." He said proudly

Harmony bit back laughing in her lovers face, (because Harmony's just way to nice, and Ella, and Faith would've just laughed but nooo, she has to be all nice) "I'm sure you did, Baby"

Five minutes passes, and Ron just has NO RHYTHM

"Ron _feel _the music dance _with _it, make it _natural_."

"I can't _feel _the music, I _feel _you, and I'm dancing… err trying to, with _you_, and DANCING IS JUST NOT NATURAL."

(A/N evil smile) Harmony grabbed Ron began to sing while dancing with him. "_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me. I_

_Still feel your touch in my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why. _

_Without you it's hard to survive._

_Cause everytime we touch, _

_I get this feeling and everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, _

_I want this to last, need you by my side._

_Cause everytime we touch, _

_I feel the static and everytime we kiss I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so, _

_I can't let you go. _

_Want you in my life._

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky. _

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

_The good and the bad times we've been through them all, _

_You make me rise when I fall._

_Cause everytime we touch, _

_I get this feeling and everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, _

_I want this to last, need you by my side._

_Cause everytime we touch, _

_I feel the static and everytime we kiss I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so, _

_I can't let you go. Want you in my life._

_Cause everytime we touch, _

_I get this feeling and everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, _

_I want this to last, need you by my side."_

Ron had successfully danced, and fast to (it's cause Harmony's Mexican, we rock, turn to harmony Alright) Ron was breathing hard from dancing. **What the fuck, he's breathing hard because he just _danced _what the hell, he runs around and crap and he's tired from _dancing! _Something is wrong here. **

Ron looked down at Harmony and beamed. **Awe so cute! **"That was fun!" He was so happy, like a little boy who just ran for the first time. Harmony gave her lover a peck on the kiss.

When she backed away, Ron grabbed her and deepened the kiss. They started Snogging and walked backwards to the couch. Harmony fell onto and, and Ron on top of her. They we so into their blissful little place, they didn't notice the random people cat calling, and cheering them on.

Hermione and Blaise

Hermione and Blaise were walking around outside, they were happy… because well… they just were dammit. (A/N I'm rushing to the song READ IT YOU HAVE TO) Hermione looked at her lover. "You know Blaise, you haven't sung in a while."

"You know, I haven't and Oh GOD" Hermione gave him a look. "I can feel a song coming." He quickly turned to Hermione and started singing "_You're the one for me  
You're my ecstasy  
You're the one I need_

Hey, yeah

Get down  
Get down  
And move it all around  
2x

Hey baby love I need a girl like you  
But tell me if you feel it too  
I'm in delusion every minute every hour  
My heart is crying out for you

I feel in heaven when I look in your eyes  
I know that you are the one for me (one for me)  
You drive me crazy cuz  
You're one of a kind  
I want your lovin'  
And I want it right now

_Get down  
Get down  
And move it all around_

_(2x)_

__

Ooh baby you're so fine  
I'm gonna make you mine  
Your lips they taste so sweet  
You're the one for me  
You're my ecstasy  
You're the one I need

Rap: Smooth T.  
Bang, bang, bang  
Here we come  
Here we slam  
It's the Fun Factory  
with the BSB's  
All the girls  
Get on your knees  
Tryin' to scream  
Or touch me please  
Backstreet Boys  
Are you with it (yeah)  
A.J. hit it

Come on girl and get down  
Smack it up  
Flip it  
And move it all around  
Here it is if you wanna get with this  
Put you on the top of my list, uh

I feel in heaven when I look in your eyes  
I know that you are the one for me (one for me)  
You drive me crazy cuz  
You're one of a kind  
I want your lovin'  
And I want it right now  


_Get down  
Get down  
And move it all around  
(2x)_

Ooh baby you're so fine  
I'm gonna make you mine  
Your lips they taste so sweet  
You're the one for me  
You're my ecstasy  
You're the one I need

I feel in heaven when I look in your eyes  
I know that you are the one for me (one for me)  
You drive me crazy cuz  
You're one of a kind  
I want your lovin'  
And I want it right now

Ooh whoa, ooh whoa, ooh whoa  
Whoa, ooh whoa, ooh whoa  
Ooh whoa, ooh whoa, ooh whoa  
Whoa, ooh whoa, ooh whoa, ooh  
2x

You're the one for me  
You're my ecstasy  
You're the one I need  


_Get down  
Get down  
And move it all around  
(6x)_

Hermione looked at Blaise and just stood there blinking for a bit. "Soo……. Wanna snog and just pretend that didn't happen"

"Oh no, I'm not going to forget that, but I'm up for snogging." Hermione wrapped her arms around Blaise's neck. They started kissing, but it was interrupted with her laughter. "What?" Blaise asked

"You're the one for me you're my ecstasy.." and she couldn't finish her mocking because of her laughter.

"I'm never going to live this down am I?"

Hermione shook her head. "But I still love you." She smiled and kissed him again.

Down somewhere secluded outside

Hope was throwing rocks really hard when Harry arrived. He stood there silently, you could hear her muttering "Bloody Harry, freaking slutty, HE ASKED ME OUT bastard stupid bloody fucking ARG dam you rocks make me feel better." She threw the last one really _really _hard, like thank god there was a thing there or else it would cease to be hard.

"Well, maybe if you aimed at me.." Harry spoke.

Hope turned around, glaring at him, with rock in hand. "No, this rock isn't for you, it's for ME! MY ROCK DAMMIT! GET YOUR OWN!" she cradled her rock.

Harry chuckled, "Well, so…. Ginny's a whore."

"You slept with her" she glared at him "while dating _me." _

"Yeah, you know, I'd say she came on to me, because she did, but I shouldn't have done that. I mean, you're… you're just bleeding amazing…" Harry looked at her with sad, hurt, sorry, all that sappy jazz, eyes. "_How am I supposed to breathe?  
I try to relax. I touch your still frame  
So I can watch you closer  
And study the ways I believe I belong to you  
I scratch at your waist line... your doll hair  
I dig up the thought of how your eyes glow  
So I make you my religion, my collision, an escape goat  
So have I found your secret weak spot, baby?_

Can you pretend I'm amazing?  
I can pretend I'm amazing...  
Instead of what we both know  
I cut to the punch line baby  
Can you pretend I'm amazing  
Instead of what we both know

Now our history is for sale  
And for that I apologize  
You see you're my only know how  
The study of when I believe I belonged to you  
You see I've made you into something delicious,  
My sweet ghost  
So have I found your secret weak spot, baby?

Can you pretend I'm amazing?  
I can pretend I'm amazing...  
Instead of what we both know  
I cut to the punch line baby  
Can you pretend I'm amazing  
Instead of what we both know"

"Look, I still love you Hope, I mean, I'm sorry, but I do, and I know you don't love Devante, and I know that he doesn't love you, but I do Hope… can't… can't you at least _look_ at me. I want to be with you, but I know that won't happen, but can't you just… talk to me?" (A/n EMO! But we all know Hope would love this, hell you'd like it to whether or not you'll admit it)

"I……….I…. Harry… I, still……. But……… pain……. You… I'm sorry, I just need sometime." Hope backed away and ran the other way with tears in her eyes. She got to the dorms find Harmony there, no words were said, but Harmony just patted her back, as Hope cried in her lap. Through the night the rest of the girls came, including Hermione, and all followed suit. She explained through wailing and blabbering, but they all understood. They started crying about random crap and fell asleep tangled on a bed.

End of chapter

Oh yeah, so I forgot to write what Harry's song was in part one, and it was I fucking hate you by Godsmack.

The part songs:  
Everytime we touch- Cascada

Get down- backstreet boys

Amazing- blue October


	10. chapter 9

Disclaimer- yeah… u know what I own

Chapter 9:

Getting Some in so Many Ways

There was a girl's voice, she started crying. Then you could her Devante "Dammit, Mia, I'm sorry okay. _Living' my life in a slow hell  
Different girl every night at the hotel  
I ain't seen the sunshine  
In three damn days  
Been fueling 'up on cocaine and whiskey  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me  
Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways  
I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her  
I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her_

Mia:

I called you last night in the hotel  
Everyone knows but they won't tell  
But their half-hearted smiles tell me something' just ain't right  
I've been waiting' on you for a long time  
Fueling' up on heartaches and cheap wine  
I ain't heard from you in three damn nights  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you been  
I can't look at you while I'm lying' next to him  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you been  
I can't look at you while I'm lying' next to him

Together:

I saw you yesterday with an old friend (Mia)  
It was the same old same how've you been? (Devante)  
Since you've been gone my worlds been dark and grey (Together)  
You reminded me of brighter days (Devante)  
I hoped you were coming' home to stay (Mia)  
I was headed to church (Mia)  
I was off to drink you away (Devante)

Together:

I thought about you for a long time  
Can't seem to get you off my mind  
I can't understand why we're living life this way  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I just called to say I love you, come back home

Two Weeks Later

"Guys I don't know what to do, I mean… I know I still love him…but…" Hope still didn't know what to do. Devante had gone home the night Mia and he sang.

Ella put an arm on her shoulder. "Go with him, if it makes you happy. _I've been long, a long way from here  
Put on a poncho, played for mosquito's,  
And drank till I was thirsty again  
We went searching through thrift store jungles  
Found Geronimo's rifle, Marilyn's shampoo  
And Benny Goodman's corset and pen_

Well, o.k. I made this up  
I promised you I'd never give up

If it makes you happy  
It can't be that bad  
If it makes you happy   
Then why the hell are you so sad

You get down, real low down  
You listen to Coltrane, derail your own train  
Well who hasn't been there before?  
I come round, around the hard way   
bring you comics in bed, scrape the mold off the bread  
and serve you French toast again

well, o.k. I still get stoned   
I'm not the kind of girl you'd take home

If it makes you happy  
It can't be that bad  
If it makes you happy  
Then why the hell are you so sad

We've been far, far away from here   
Put on a poncho, played for mosquitoes  
And everywhere in between  
Well, o.k. we get along  
So what if right now everything's wrong?

_ If it makes you happy  
it can't be that bad  
if it makes you happy   
then why the hell are you so sad?"_

Hope nodded in understanding, and went to the common room, to find Harry.

Harmony and Ron, later on in Ron's Dorm room

They had just finished a SNOG session, and were looking at each other. "Harmony… umm… you know… I was wondering… well you see we've been dating a while…" He couldn't spit it out

"I want to take our relationship to the next level." (Translation: I wanna bang you too… do I make you randy baby, do I?)

Ron smiled at her, and started kissing her again, while letting his hand slide under her shirt, and up to her bra. Then he made an attempt to unhook her bra. It wouldn't work, so he tried using both hands, still didn't work. **OMG! Okay don't laugh, don't laugh, don't laugh. Dude! It's not that hard! Push to together, then pull apart; come on! ** Getting annoyed Harmony reached back, with one hand, and undid her bra. They quickly disregarded their other clothes.

Ella, Sirius, Hope and Harry in the back ground

"_In sleep he sang to me,_

_In dreams he came, _

_That voice which calls to me,_

_Who speaks my name,_

_And do I dream again,_

_For now I find,_

_The phantom of the opera is here,_

_Inside my mind," _Ella sang in the middle of the Great Hall. Sitting on a table

Sirius joined in, sanding next to her. "_Sing once again with me,_

_Our strange duet, _He climbed on the table behind her

_My power over you,_

_Grows stronger yet, _

_And though you turn from me to glance behind,_

_The phantom of the opera is there, _

_Inside your mind, _He placed his hands on both sides of her head.

Ella turned and stood. _"Those who have seen you're face,_

_(She took as step back) draw back in fear,_

_I am the mask you wear, _

_(Sirius stood and walked closer as he started singing) It's me they fear._

_(He grabbed her wrists, and spun her into him, and they both sang) Your/my spirit and my/your voice,_

_In one combined,_

_The phantom of the opera is there inside my/your mind"_

Hope clapped loudly, and Harry clapped without thinking. They all spun around to face him. Sirius started at him, but Ella, held him back. She looked at Hope, and nodded. "Hope.. I… wanted to talk to you."

Hope held up her hand "_I guess I like it when we play  
(the way you drag me down)  
I guess I like it when you hate me  
(the way you drag me down)   
'cause I can't face myself in a mirror  
(I'm left alone with all my pain)  
And I disgrace myself in the mirror  
(I'm left alone with my shame)_

Fuck it! I see you in me  
fuck it! I feel you in me  
fuck it! I'll heal you in me  
Fuck it! I see you in me  
fuck it! I feel you in me  
fuck it! I'll heal you in me

I guess I like it when we fight  
(the way you drag me down)  
I guess I like it when you smite me  
(the way you drag me down)  
'cause I can't face myself in a mirror   
(I'm left alone with all my pain)  
And I disgrace myself in the mirror  
(I'm left alone with my shame)

Fuck it! I see you in me  
fuck it! I feel you in me  
fuck it! I'll heal you in me  
Fuck it! I see you in me  
fuck it! I feel you in me  
fuck it! I'll heal you in me

you're out of luck - can't get a piece of me  
It's all blown up. Don't even fuck with me.  
I cannot please you all forever  
I cannot please you at all  
(I can feel you coming up behind me)

Fuck it! I see you in me  
fuck it! I feel you in me  
fuck it! I'll heal you in me  
Fuck it! I see you in me  
fuck it! I feel you in me  
fuck it! I'll heal you in me" 

Hope and Harry left the Great Hall, "They are so going to end up together." Ella said out loud.

Sirius looked at her. "You know, I haven't sung in a while."

"Yeah I noticed that, something tells me you're about to sing."

Sirius smiled "_Love Is A Burning Thing  
And It Makes A Fiery Ring  
Bound By Wild Desire  
I Fell Into A Ring Of Fire  
I Fell Into A Burning Ring Of Fire  
I Went Down, Down, Down  
And The Flames Went Higher_

And It Burns, Burns, Burns  
The Ring Of Fire   
The Ring Of Fire

I Fell Into A Burning Ring Of Fire  
I Went Down, Down, Down  
And The Flames Went Higher

And It Burns, Burns, Burns  
The Ring Of Fire  
The Ring Of Fire

The Taste Of Love Is Sweet  
When Hearts Like Ours Meet  
I Fell For You Like A Child  
Oh, But The Fire Went Wild  
I Fell Into A Burning Ring Of Fire  
I Went Down, Down, Down  
And The Flames Went Higher

And It Burns, Burns, Burns  
The Ring Of Fire  
The Ring Of Fire

I Fell Into A Burning Ring Of Fire   
I Went Down, Down, Down  
And The Flames Went Higher

And It Burns, Burns, Burns  
The Ring Of Fire  
The Ring Of Fire 

And It Burns, Burns, Burns

The Ring Of Fire

The Ring Of Fire

Ella smiled, and kissed him.

Hope and Harry outside of the Great Hall

"So Hope, listen, I…"

Hope cut Harry off. "I've been thinking, I'm willing to give you another chance, but I won't trust you for a while. I'm sorry, but I can't, but I still care for you.. and well yeah.."

Harry smiled, and replied "I'm happy to hear that, I'll do my best to prove you can trust me, I love you Hope."

"Don't say that, okay." Hope had happy sad eyes (A/N just go with it) Harry nodded and they kissed.

Faith, Draco, Hermione, Blaise Pansy, Hannah, and Chris in the Slytherin common room

Hermione was sitting on Blaise on the right side of the love seat, and Faith was sitting on Draco on the left side of it, they were watching the scene in front of them.

Pansy was playing with her hands, Chris was in front of her to her right, and Hannah to her front left. "Well, I've been thinking for a while, on… who I should choose. It hurts me to say this, but I chose the one who only had eyes for me."

Hannah's eyes widened "She means nothing Pansy! I swear! I love you, not her! Please baby let me explain!"

Pansy held up her hand, "No, I'm sorry, but if you want the little whore, go with her, I'm going to the one who has shown he loves me, and only me." Chris smiled at Pansy, and had a look of triumph.

Hannah looked with her mouth agape, looked at her, then at Chris, shrieked and left the room.

"I think she took it rather well." Faith and Hermione said.

Everyone looked at them, "How do they do that?" Blaise asked.

"I have no idea." Draco responded.

"So……….. I call pansy's dorm." Chris said, while linking hands with Pansy. Pansy smiled and the ran to her dorm.

"Gee wonder what they're doing." Faith said to Hermione.

"We'll never know." Hermione smiled.

"We're going to our dorm." Faith said to Hermione grabbing Draco's hand, and started leading him out.

Draco looked at them as he walked out the door. "Blaise, no one's in our dorm, be a man."

Blaise turned to Hermione. "If you don't want to, we won't."

Hermione looked at him. "I don't plan on having sex until my honeymoon." She looked at Blaise. "But, I feel like a bath, join me, we don't need to have sex to be intimate." Blaise smiled and nodded and lead her to the bathroom.

Later that night in the girls dorm.

"Shit it's 3." Hermione said.

"You too!" The rest of the girls said. Hermione nodded.

"That's it, we're staying here tomorrow. It's Sunday anyways, we'll just say it's a girl thing, plus then they can have their guy thing." Ella stated and the girls nodded in agreement.

The next day the girls, including Pansy, spent in the Girls Dorm, and the boys, including Chris and Harry, in Remus' office, talking of their boys/girls, the newly reunited Hope and Harry.

Ginny appeared behind a crying Hannah, (the same day they were all either in the office or in the girls dorms) She put an arm around her, "I've been noticing you notice me."

END OF CHAPTER

SONGS-

Picture- Chris Rock and Sheryl Crow

If it makes you happy- Sheryl Crow

Phantom of the opera- from the movie

Fuck it- Seether

Ring of Fire- Johnny Cash


	11. Chapter 1o

Disclaimer- you know who I own

CHAPTER TEN

DAY TWO

Hermione had unofficially moved into Harmony, Hope, Ella and Faith's dorm room, and Pansy had spent the night. They all woke up with a groan. "I'm seeing red girls."

"Well, you're hair _is _red smart one." Hope mumbled.

"Don't make me get up, I'll…. I want chocolate." The whole room buzzed in agreement.

"Girls… Girls… DAMMIT! SHUT UP!" Ella roared. The room fell silent. "We… should take hammers… and hit every guy in the gut really hard... so they can feel our pain."

"Does anyone else think it's odd that we all had our period at the same time?" Questioned Pansy

"No, not really" The rest answered.

"We'll need hammers." Hope changed the subject back to the original one.

"Okay but first chocolate, because if I have a hammer n my hand, before I get chocolate, someone _will die." _Hermione spoke with an evil glare.

"Shit we have class." Ella groaned

"Screw class I'm in pain dammit" Faith slammed a fist on her bed.

"Here, here!" Pansy agreed

"To the chocolate" Harmony said pointing to the door, and then got up, "After we go to the bathroom."

The girls went to the bathroom, quickly got dressed, and went to the bathroom.

"Hey Love" Harry greeted

"Love? Love! How dare you call me 'Love'! What's wrong with you!" Hope roared.

"…I'm sorry, Hey Hope" Harry tried again.

"Oh so I'm only Hope now? I mean so little to you? Why do you hate me!" Hope wailed, and started crying "I need a hug" Harry moved to hug her. "DON'T TOUCH ME! GET AWAY YOU INSENSITIVE GIT!" Hope ran out of the common room.

"She's crazy." Ron stated.

"She's what? _Excuse you! _What the bloody hell is your problem? If Harry wasn't a git to her this wouldn't have happened. Harry's a git so you blame her, what's wrong with you!" Harmony screamed

"I'm sorry"

"You better be! I hate you! Die!" Ron looked confused and started to walk away slowly. "WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME! YOU DON'T LOVE ME! I'M SO ALONE! WHAT DID I DO!" Harmony wailed.

"Look what you did." Pansy, Ella, and Faith scolded him.

"What did I do?"

"Grrrr, you are so… so… roar" They stormed off.

On the way to the Great Hall they ran into Draco

"Hey hottie," He greeted.

"Hottie… so what you only like me for my body? IS THAT IT? You're only using me! What's with guys? That's IT, I'm turning lesbian." Faith announced.

"I could live with that." He replied with a grin.

"Live with what, you sick freak! You _want _me to be gay! Well you know what? You're such a fucking ass, that I might be gay. I'M CURED I WANT THE GIRLS!"

People in the hallway passed and called her a 'lesbo'.

"I'M NOT GAY DAMMIT! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT! I _WON'T _GO GAY FOR YOU, YOU SICKLY HOMELY HAG!" she yelled at one of the girls. Draco tried to sneak away. "HE LEFT ME! YOU BITCH! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME! AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!"

(Draco thinking) _OH SHIT _"No baby, I'm sorry… here want chocolate"

All the girls' eyes widened "OOOO chocolate"

"There's enough for all."

"I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" They all yelled and tackled him to get the chocolately goodness. They happily skipped away after they got the chocolate. Draco wiped his forehead and sighed, then followed them.

In Snape's Class

Ella sat with Harmony sat in the second row, Faith sat with Hope in the third, Pansy sat with Hermione in the forth, and Harry sat with Ron in fifth, Draco sat on across for Faith. They all looked bored as Snape drowned on. Snape noticed this and made a loud noise. "Am I boring you?" He asked the girls

"Yes actually." Ella said nonchalantly

Ella, Pansy, Faith, Hope, Hermione, and Harmony started singing "_Hold on class just one more hour, and then we're free_

_Potions, Potions, what ever happened to the?_

_Oh so fun, now oh so boring,_

_Give it life,_

_You make the class fall asleep,_

_Every time_

_Potions master,_

_You're a disaster, _

_We're so displeased,_

_By your teaching_

_Why can't you get it together?_

_Maybe someone needs to get laid._

_Hour passes by so slowly,_

_I swear times stops,_

_But you're monotone voice goes on,_

_Why can't we do something exciting?_

_Oh wait, that'd actually be fun_

_Potions master,_

_You're a disaster,_

_We're so displeased,_

_By your teaching,_

_Just because you cant' get some,_

_You have no right to take it out on me,"_

Snape was red by the end of the song, and couldn't say anything, instead he ran out of his office into his quarters. The class burst out with laughter. They all got random high fives, "Great job"'s and the random "Man you girls have more balls than I'll ever have!"

Pansy and Hannah in the twenty minute period, with Chris secretly watching

"Pansy, baby, I love you."

"You wanted freedom; you wanted everything, now you got it,

_Your mouth is like funeral  
where words go to die  
Your mouth is like funeral  
where kisses go to die  
I'm not the girl that stopped and stared  
I'm not the girl that lied  
Your mouth is like funeral  
where kisses go to die_

this is what you want this is what you get  
this is what you want this is what you get  
this is what you want this is what you get  
this is what you got  
this is what you want this is what you get  
this is what you want this is what you get  
this is what you want this is what you get  
this is what you get from me

Your mouth is like an open sore  
where words blister and die  
Your mouth is like an open sore  
where kisses rot and die  
I'm not the girl that stopped and stared  
I'm not the girl that lied  
Your mouth is like an open sore  
where kisses rot and die

this is what you want this is what you get  
this is what you want this is what you get  
this is what you want this is what you get  
this is what you got  
this is what you want this is what you get  
this is what you want this is what you get  
this is what you want this is what you get  
this is what you get from me

clear hearts grey flowers  
clear hearts and grey...

this is what you want this is what you get  
this is what you want this is what you get  
this is what you want this is what you get  
this is what you want this is what you want this is what you wanted  
this is what you want this is what you get  
this is what you want this is what you get  
this is what you want this is what you get  
this is what you want this is what you get  
fuck you  
this is what you want this is what you get  
this is what you want this is what you get  
this is what you want this is what you get  
this is what you want this is what you want this is what you wanted  
fuck YOU  
this is what you want this is what you get  
this is what you want this is what you get  
this is what you want this is what you get  
this is what you want from me"

Pansy stalked away, and Chris smirked and headed back to class.

After Classes in Remus' Office

Pansy walked in with her boy toy, and all the boys were silent for fear of the girls going off on them. Sirius burst into the room. "What you started the party without me?"

"Sirius!" Ells exclaimed and jumped onto her lover.

"Hey baby! How's it going, I haven't seen you all day!" He wrapped his arms around her.

"I know… you're ignoring me! Unloved!" Ella cried.

"I'm not ignoring you" Sirius looked confused.

"Hey Sirius, isn't the first week of the month the greatest?" Remus said from his desk.

"SHIT!... I mean…"

"You ARE ignoring me! What the fuck!" Ella screamed and jumped out of his embrace.

Sirius touched her arm. "Ella…"

She jerked back "DON'T TOUCH ME! WHY ARE YOU TOUCHING ME! DID I SAY YOU COULD TOUCH ME!" slap.

The boys looked at Sirius "Take it like a man boys, just take it like a man"

"TAKE IT LIKE A _MAN! MEN _ CAN'T TAKE ANYTHING! YOU KNOW NO PAIN!" there was a slight pause. "Well, maybe you do… BUT NOT PHYSICAL PAIN! SO DON'T TAKE IT LIKE A MAN! TAKE IT LIKE A _WO_MAN!" Ella launched herself at Sirius.

Sirius, having experience with this, pulled her closer, and began to tickle her. Ella burst out laughing and tickled him back. Soon, they were in a tickle war that lasted about ten minutes with the girls and Remus cheering for Ella, and the boys still silent with fear. They jumped up, "So… who wants chocolate?" Sirius asked.

"I want your chocolate baby" Ella winked as the rest of the girls screamed ME!

Sirius smiled down at her and said later, "Follow me" Remus said, and they followed to the beloved chocolate.

Ron went over to Sirius and put a hand on his shoulder. "You're a good man"

END OF CHAPTER

SONGS-

One that I made up to make fun of Professor Snape

Clear hearts, grey flowers- Jack off Jill


	12. chapter 11

Disclaimer- I own what I own

Okay so I decided to actually write another chapter… yay!

Magic Dancing Buttons

Hope, Pansy, Hermione, Ella, Faith, and Harmony skipped into class the day after their period ended. This scarred Professor Snape, for he knew now to fear them. (A/N muahahahaha) The girls smiled as they walked past him, and then sat in rows. Ella turned to Faith "You remind me of the babe"

"What babe?" the girls chorused with a smirk on each of their faces.

"The babe with the power"

"What power?"

"The power of voodoo" Ella said with a mystical expression.

"Who do?" The girls faked confused faces.

"You do." Ella said simply

"Do what?"

"Remind me of the babe" By this time the class had all entered and eagerly awaited what was next, even though they had no idea what to expect.

Ella jumped on top of her and Faiths desk/table and sang "_I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry, what could I do?_" Ella looked around and sang to the class. "_My baby's love had gone  
and left my baby blue  
Nobody knew  
(all the girls in the group)  
what kind of magic spell to use_

_(Faith)_

_Slime and snails_

_(Hope)  
Or puppy dogs tails_

_(Harmony)  
Thunder or lightning  
(Ella)_

_Then baby said_

_(All the girls in the group)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)_ ( the girls jumped all their desks and stared dancing)  
_Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Put that baby spell on me  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)_ (they added a jump when they said _jump)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby, make him free (each girl turned to her partner and fake slapped them)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Put that baby spell on me (ooh)  
(Ella)  
You remind me of the babe_

_(Hermione)  
What baby?_

_(Ella) _

_The baby with the power_

_(Pansy)  
What power?_

_(Ella)_

_Power of voodoo_

_(Hope and Harmony)  
Who do?_

_(Ella)_

_You do_

_(Faith)  
Do what? _

_(Faith)_

_remind me of the baby  
(everyone in the class)  
Dance magic, dance, ooh ooh ooh _( all the students danced with each other, horrifying Professor Snape)  
_Dance magic, dance magic, ooh ooh ooh  
Dance magic  
What kind of magic spell to use  
Slime and snails  
Or puppy dog tails  
Thunder or lightning  
Something frightening  
Dance magic, dance  
Dance magic, dance  
Put that baby spell on me  
Jump magic, jump  
Jump magic, jump  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby make him free  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Jump magic, jump  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic  
Slap that slap that baby make him free  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, danc_e)

All the students laughed once the song was over, then slowly trudged to their seats. Out of no where, Sirius and Remus poked their head into the classroom. "We heard singing" Remus said suspiciously, with narrowed eyes.

"What are you doing to Ella…. I mean the class." Sirius said trying to cover up.

"Don't worry you're love puppet is okay, _she_ was the one who started the singing." Professor Snape replied.

"Hey, I am NOT his love puppet, he's my love slave." Ella folded her arms across her chest and nodded her head as if confirming it.

"I'll be you're anything baby." Sirius said with a wink. "And I'm so proud." He jogged over to Ella, and kissed her forehead. "Give him hell"

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" Snape said shaking his fist at Sirius and chasing him. "Dammit Black slow down! I can't beat you to a pulp if I can't catch you."

"You couldn't anyways." Sirius said jumping/ running around the classroom.

"Come on Sevy, you can to better than that!" Sirius said jumping over Harry and Ron's desk.

"SEVY! I'LL KILL YOU! AHHHHHHH" The students weren't far from rolling onto the floor with laugher. Somehow Draco managed to get to Faith.

"I love you baby." He said.

"I love you too." Faith replied.

"I was talking to Ella"

Faith quirked an eyebrow, "So was I."

Sirius, jumped behind Ella. "Change and chase him." He whispered into her ear, then quickly ran away.

Ella got a wolfish smile (A/N hehe) then quickly changed into a stunning Mexican wolf, and started after Snape. "Get em Ella" Remus shouted. "Wolf Power!" He bellowed with a straight arm up in the arm and holding a fist.

Ella howled in response, then chased after him faster. She caught up with him in the middle of the classroom and pounced on him, then let out another howl. The class was now on the floor. "GO BABY GO!" Draco, Ron, Harmony, Faith, Blaise, Hermione, Harry, Hope, Pansy, Chris, Remus, and Sirius yelled.

Ella wolf smiled, and trotted off to her desk area, while receiving random pets and good jobs from her class mates. She hoped on the desk, and transformed back into her human form, laying on the desk with one leg straight, one leg bent up, while propping her head up with one hand and blowing kisses with the other. "Thank you, thank you." She hopped up and did a bow.

As soon as she jumped onto the floor, the bell rang. "An escort my lady?" Sirius offered her an arm.

"Why thank you good sir." Ella took it, and Sirius led her to his and Remus' classroom. After and impatient look, and a sharp nod to them from the girls, the boys soon followed suit.

As the gang walked out the door the called over their shoulders. "BYE SEVY!"

Snape cringed and muttered, "Bloody morons and their bloody stupid, when I get my hands on them, stupid pompous, grrrrr" all the way to his desk.

**END OF THE DAY IN SIRIUS' AND REMUS' OFFICE**

The couples were randomly spread through out the office. Until, suddenly all the girls went to the middle of the room, leaving very confused guys looking at each other. Since the guys had no idea what to do, they all just joined Sirius on the couch.

"Okay Ella, what is it?" Faith whispered, both impatient and curious.

Ella got a look in her eyes, "I think we should do a special dance number for our guys."

"OOOO I like it!" Harmony said slightly loud then received a look from the other girls, and whispered. "What about Remus?"

"Tonks is coming" all the girls looked excited and like they were about to scream. "Quiet, no one is supposed to know." The girls nodded. "We're going to make a circle and she'll appear inside it, makes it a surprise once music starts."

"Okay, but two things. First, who's Tonks? And second, how will the music start, usually it's just an urge then it starts." Questioned Pansy

"You'll see, and Tonks will start it as soon as we make a big enough circle for her." Ella answered.

"Remus is going to love this, hehe." Hope whispered.

"What the hell are they talking about?" Pansy thought out loud.

"Who knows," shrugged Hermione.

Meanwhile with the guys, "What do you think they're doing over there?" Harry asked the group.

"Who knows?" Draco answered

"It's bound to be devious though." Sirius spoke, and Remus nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but also fun for us, I'm so glad I'm in this group." Chris joined the conversation.

"I know right, I fucking love those girls… they're like a sister hood though… I swear, sometimes you have no idea what the hell their going to do." Ron leaned forward.

"If they're a sisterhood, we're a brotherhood," Stated Remus.

"The brotherhood of the hot guys dating the dam sexy sisterhood," Sirius said half joking and half serious.

"Okay, they are so the Sexy Sisterhood, but what are we?" Chris asked.

"The brotherhood of dam lucky guys," Harry joked.

"Dam straight… well for you guys maybe… I mean who would've ever though you'd get hot girls like that." Draco said to Harry and Ron.

"HEY!" they both exclaimed.

"I've got it! We… are the Aroused Brother hood, and the Seducing Sisterhood." Sirius exclaimed, earning a laugh from the group.

"The Ravishing Brotherhood and the Voluptuous Sisterhood," Blaise finally half laughing spoke.

"I like ravishing… but not for us…" Draco thought.

"I've got it the Dashing Brotherhood, and the Ravishing Sisterhood." Chris exclaimed, and looked around for approval.

"I like it." Ron said. "There you are, it's settled, we are the Dashing Brotherhood and the Ravishing Sisterhood."

"Good work man." Sirius patted him on the back.

"What the hell are the doing?" Draco asked looking at the girls who had just made a circle.

Music came out of no where. "OOO I like it, it sounds sexy." Harry and Ron said.

"How the hell do you _sound _sexy?" Draco snapped.

"Have you never heard some girls voice and thought they'd look sexy just by their voice?" Blaise asked, looking at Draco.

"Yeah, point taken."

"Shut up their dancing." Sirius barked. All the guys looked in awe.

The girls were starting to move in rhythmic sexy dancing while making a bigger circle, until Tonks was visible. Remus' mouth dropped.

The girls moved into a line making Tonks the center of it, then changed clothes (Nothing was shown… kinda) Faith was a black mini skirt with a tight green tank top that had random slits in it. Hope was sporting a slightly longer blue mini skirt with a low cut form fitting black tank top. Pansy wore a green mini skirt with a black tank top that came down to two inches above her belly button and had green glitter. Hermione wore a red tube top that showed some abs and a blue jean mini skirt. Harmony wore a very dark red V cut tank top with daisy dukes (A/N Hehehe). Ella wore a very short Black tube top with daisy dukes. And Tonks had Pink hair with a purple equivalent of Ella's tube top and a black mini skirt that had a slight slit. The whole group of girls also had black hoe boots on.(In other words they looked hot slutty and pushing the line)

They all strutted forward, instep.

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh) _

_But you keep frontin' (uh) _

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh) _

_But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)_

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh) _

_But you keep frontin' (uh) _

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh) _

_But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)_

_(Tonks)_

_Typical and hardly_

_The type I fall for_

_I like it when the physical_

_Don't leave me askin' for more _

_I'm a sexy mama (mama)_

_Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)_

_What I wanna do is bring this on ya (on ya)_

_Backup all the things that I told ya (told ya, told ya, told ya)_

_(Hermione)_

_You've been sayin'_

_All the right things all night long _

_But I can't seem to get you over here_

_To help take this off _

_(Pansy)_

_Baby can't you see (see)_

_How these clothes are fittin' on me (me)_

_And the heat comin' from this beat (beat)_

_I'm about to blow, I don't think you know _

_(all with faith singing the non parentheses)_

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh) _

_But you keep frontin' (uh) _

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh) _

_But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)_

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh) _

_But you keep frontin' (uh) _

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh) _

_But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)_

_(Harmony)_

_You say you're a big boy_

_But I can't agree _

_'Cuz the love you said you had_

_Ain't been put on me _

_I wonder (wonder)_

_If I'm just too much for you, wonder (wonder)_

_If my kiss don't make you just wonder (wonder)_

_What I got next for you, what you wanna do (do)_

_(Hope)_

_Take a chance to recognize_

_That this could be yours _

_I can see just like most guys_

_That your game don't please _

_(Ella)_

_Baby can't you see (see)_

_How these clothes are fittin' on me (me)_

_And the heat comin' from this beat (beat)_

_I'm about to blow, I don't think you know _

_(ALL)_

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh) _

_But you keep frontin' (uh) _

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh) _

_But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)_

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh) _

_But you keep frontin' (uh) _

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh) _

_But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)_

_Come on baby loosen up my buttons babe _

_(loosen up my buttons babe) _

_Baby won't you loosen up my buttons babe _

_(loosen up my buttons babe) _

_Come on baby loosen up my buttons babe _

_(loosen up my buttons babe) _

_Baby won't you loosen up my buttons babe _

_(loosen up my buttons babe) _

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh) _

_But you keep frontin' (uh) _

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh) _

_But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)_

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh) _

_But you keep frontin' (uh) _

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh) _

_But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)_

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh) _

_But you keep frontin' (uh) _

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh) _

_But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)_

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh) _

_But you keep frontin' (uh) _

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh) _

_But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)_

"I fucking love you girls!" Draco and Blaise shouted.

Remus ran over to Tonks, picked her up and swung her around. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him. "Miss me baby?"

**I am ending here. MUAHAHAHA**

THE SONG:

"Magic Dance" David Bowie (Labyrinth)

"Buttons" Pussycat Dolls


	13. Chapter 12

So I finally decided to update just for you Elise and Ameria and Gabby, happy now?

Insert Title Here

"I didn't think you'd come here." Remus said to the Tonks wrapped around him. "Yes, I missed you dearly."

Tonks eyes cast down as she climbed off "I'd hoped you weren't still mad after..."

The boys stopped complimenting their girlfreinds, and all was silent as they wanted to hear what was being said.

"It was a stupid fight, I was to rash."

"When the hell has Remus ever been rash." Ella whispered to Sirius.

"I have no idea."

Tonks looked up at him, "I was scared, I didn't mean it." Tonks eyes lit up. "Yes, _This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance   
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long   
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'd never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of Hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything,but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreamin you'll be with me  
and you'd never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

So far away  
So far away  
far away for far too long  
So far away  
So far away  
far away for far too long

But you know, you know, you know  
I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
I love you  
I have loved you all along   
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me,and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me, never let me go. 

"Oh Remus!" Tonks exclaimed as she pounced him, "So yes then, you will."

"Of course, I only regret not asking you first, but instead I was a coward." Tonks and Remus laughed, then started to passionatly kiss.

"Umm... maybe we should leave them alone." Hope offered. The rest of the clan nodded and they all quietly left.

Hope and Harry in the common room

Harry admired the girl in his arms."I'm glad we're back together."

"Yeah... just don't cheat on me again." Hope mock threathed, yet anyone could tell she was sad about what had happened.

"I love _you _Hope, I was stupid for doing that..." _her... _ Hope merely shifted in his arms. "Hope... do you love me?"

Hope looked up at him, her eyes were filled with unshed tears; the sight wreched Harry's heart from him. "Please..."

Harry cut her off. "_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Hurry I'm fallin'

All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Hurry I'm fallin'

I thought it was be fun to end there

Ella and Sirius

Ella lounged on the couch in Sirius' living quaters, Sirius came in with some water for both of them. Ella cracked up at the sight of him "So who came up with the names exactly?"

"Blaise."

"Well, isn't he smart." A smirk played on her lips, "So Mr.Dashing, do you find me _ravishing_?"

Sirius growled and leaned in close to her, "Must you ask?"

"I just hope I live up to the name Dashing." Sirius winked.

"Who cares about dashing?" Sirius looked confused."I need a hero." Ella laughed as she looked at him, "Don't worry baby, you're my hero, _Where have all the men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night toss and turn and dream of what I need_

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me

Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood

(I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

"So you're holding out for me?" Sirius cocked an eyebrow

"I held out for you" Ella said simply, "My hero." She murmered as she wrapped her arms around him. Sirius held himself up with the edges of the couch as they kissed.

"Ella" he breathed out.

"Do you love me, my hero?"

"Always." Sirius picked her up, and carried her to his bedroom. "I'll always love you." He set her down on the bed, then climbed on top of her, reigniteing the kiss.

Faith and Draco in his dormroom

"Do you think we do it to much?" Faith asked Draco.

"One, you're part of the Ravishing Sisterhood. Two, we're making love not "doing it". And three, you're asking your boyfriend if we have sex to often, what do you think my answer is going to be?"

"I thought it was "making love" not just having sex."Faith teased.

Draco growled as he grabbed her ankle and pulled her into his lap again. "That wasn't very nice." He started to kiss down her colarbone. "I think we make love, what do you think we do?"

"I think we make love sometimes, other times I think we act like animals." Faith stated matter-of-factly.

"Which do you prefer?" He continued kissing down her skin.

"Depends on my mood." Faith chocked out.

"What mood are you in?" Draco reached her nipple.

"Seeing as w-we j-just, STOP IT I'M TRYING TO TALK!"

"Then, talk faster." He quickly, then went back to her breast and sucked on it.

"Animal."

Draco smiled, and pulled her to where she was sitting on his lap."_I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the  
track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me  
tonight  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been  
kissing  
Screamin'_

Faith joined in_  
No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals_

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in  


Faith stopped singing so it was only Draco_  
You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna  
squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my  
gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'_

Faith joined in again__

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals  
So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Look at the trouble we're in  


Draco_  
We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin'  
"That's my dad outside the car!"  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was  
kissing  
Screamin'_

Both__

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals  
So come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in

"Way to sing right before we have sex."

"You joined in" Draco pinned her down to the bed. "So, animal."

"Roar, baby Roar." (A/N: I had to, you know it's funny)

Harmony and Ron in his dormroom.

Harmony sighed. "That felt good."

"Yeah..." Ron looked at his tanned naked beauty. "I want to protect you."

Harmony made a 'what the hell?' face, "That's random."

"I do though, I love you." (A/N it's a very romantic chapter)

Harmony smiled, "I love you too."

Ron held her in her arms, "_Everythings so blurry  
And everyones so fake  
And everybodys so empty  
And everything is so messed up  
Pre-occupied without you  
I cannot live at all  
My whole world surrounds you  
I stumble then I crawl_

Harmony kissed him to shut him up. "No, you're not ruining our moment with song dammit, I refuse!" she exclaimed, "That was sweet by the way."

"Just like you baby" Ron winked. Haromy laughed, then they continued kissing... We all know where this leads.

Hermione and Blaise walking around

Hermione walked with Blaise outside. "So, nice preformance." Hermione laughed "You should dress like that more often."

"Must I dress like that to keep you interseted?" Hermione jested. "Or do I need to dress like that to stay, _ravishing" _She laughed

Blaise's eyes saddened "'Moine, you know I think you're beautiful... err... ravishing"

Blaise tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, Hermione leaned against his hand "I think you're dashing as well, _There are no guarantees in life  
Not for the present,  
Nor for the future.  
All I know is  
That I'm here;  
Don't know for how long.  
I love the way   
You live so intensely  
Enjoy every minute of life  
With space to swing  
Your arms around  
Laughing loudly_

Unlike me  
Unlike me  
Do you think I'm strange?  
Unlike you  
Unlike you  
I am not pretending

There is no time,  
There is no time,  
There is no time,  
Time doesn't really exist.

The past, the present,  
And the future,  
Are all side by side,   
Hand in hand.  
You move and change,  
Yet you go nowhere:   
Everything stays the same.  
You stare at me,  
And ask me questions,  
Makes me nervous,  
This room it keeps a constant tone  
While I'm on a roller coaster

Unlike me  
Unlike me  
Do you think I'm strange  
Unlike you  
Unlike you  
I am not pretending

There is no time  
There is no time   
There is no time  
Time doesn't really exist

There is no time  
There is no time  
There is no time  
Time doesn't really exist "

"I didn't know you could sing that well."

Hermione smiled at Blaise, "I'm taking that as a compliment."

Blaise shifted and plunged his hand into his pockets. "Time doesn't really exist huh? You know I love you right?"

Alarmed Hermione replied, "Yes... why?"

Blaise got down on one knee, Hermione gasped. "Moine, my love, will you marry me. Not now, not until we've settled into jobs and such, but will you marry me?"_  
_

YEAH I'M THAT CRUEL I'M ENDING HERE!!! MUAHAHAHAHA

I planned all but the last part before Grey's Anatomy


End file.
